One Special Night
by PsychYouOut
Summary: One date starts it all.
1. Month One: July

**Title: One Special Night**

**Author: AnchorsAwieghNavy**

**Feedback: AnchorsAweighNavy(at)hotmail(dot)com. Put JAG FF , JAG, Your FF, ect. in the subject line so I know it's not spam, in case hotmail sends it to my junk mail folder.**

**Summary: Harm gives Mac a special night, and starts something big.**

**Disclaimers: I, by no stretch of my expansive imagination, own JAG, Applebees, or The Watergate Hotel. I am a poor little college student with literally $0 to my name. Sue accordingly. Joshua, and the whole Allexton family are my creations. Rex-Bear is also mine, because I modeled him after my own teddy bear whose name is Max-Bear  
**

**Authors Notes: I'm working on another story, which will end up being kind of long. So I'm writing this one because I've had several people ask me when I'm going to put another fic out. I hope I can keep this one short, but I have a habit of not being satified, so I usually keep writing for a long time.**

**I'm ignoring the season finale in this one. Clay is alive, Mattie is with Harm, and Mac is healthy. And very importantly, Chegwidden is still the JAG.**

**My other fic deals with speculation of the results of Mac's surgery, so I wanted to write something not dealing with it. This is just some fluff that happens during summer '04.**

**I'm also using alot of creative license on this one. I know that you can't go to the top of the Wahington Monument at night. I know it's sort of a long way from the Watergate to the Mall. I was in DC in March, so I'm only going by what I can remember regarding distances.  
**

**Sorry for the crappy formatting. I formatted the story EXACTLY the way I wanted it, however FanFic(dot)net had other ideas about how it should be. Like I can't type out my email addy without adding (...) around the symbols for at and dot...  
**

****

**  
**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, Washington, DC**

**Friday, July 16, 2004**

**1920 EST--**

****

'He'll be here any minute.' Thought Mac. 'He promised to be on time tonight.'

**FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS DAY**

"Hey Mac."

"Hey Flyboy."

"So, uhh, how are you?" He asked nervously.

"Fine..."

"Good, good."

"Did you need something, or is this a 'just because' sort of visit?"

"I, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

"I wanted to know if...would you... Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you're involved with Clay, but I also know he's probably not in town. So I thought you might like to go out. If you don't, that's fine, I just wanted to know. I can understand if you don't, you are dating Clay afterall and..." He was cut off.

"Harm shut up."

"Okay."

"To answer your question, yes, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."

"Really??"

"Yes. Are you surprised?"

"Frankly, yes."

"Don't be. What time will you pick me up?"

"1930."

"I'll expect you at 1945, then."

"I'l be there at 1930 on the dot."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I promise I'll be there at exactly 1930."

"You haven't broken a promise yet."

"And I don't intend to any time soon."

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the best moment of her life. When he asked her out.

'He was so cute when he did it. No man has ever been that shy about asking me out.' She smiled to herself. 'But Harm isn't just any man. He's THE man. My dream man.'

She looked at herself in the mirror. Crimson Red lingerie. She always felt better about herself when she knew she looked good under her clothes.

She had chosen a knee length black dress, casual enough for a simple dinner and a movie, but elegant enough for dinner and dancing.

'If he'd tell me where we're going, this would have been easier.' She sighed. 'But no, he has to make it a surprise. Well, we'll see who's surprised when he sees me in this dress.'

She finished her makeup, and check her hair one last time. Then she went out to wait for him to arrive.

That happened 3 minutes later.

"1930 on the dot flyboy. I'm impressed." She said when she had opened the door.

He was wearing a black suit, with a black shirt, and a piercing blue silk tie that brought out his eyes in the best way.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But how did you manage to get here exactly on time?"

"I've been sitting in the car for 15 minutes..." He said sheepishly. "I was actually waiting for something."

"What were you waiting for?"

"Are you ready? You'll see in a moment."

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." She picked it up off the coffee table, and Harm took the chance to admire her outfit. She came back to where he was standing.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sarah."

She blushed.

"Thank you, Harm. You look very nice too. That tie is a great color for you."

"Really? Mattie said the same thing when she picked it out for me. In fact, she told me I'd be able to catch any woman I wanted with it."

"It brings out your eyes. And Mattie's right. You could get any woman with those eyes."

"I only know of one woman I want to be with tonight, and she's standing right in front of me."

Mac blushed again.

"Is it hard to belive that I'd want to be with you?" He asked softly.

"After 9 years, I'd given up hope."

"Waiting this long to ask you out was a mistake. One I hope to make up to you." He offered his arm, and she hooked her hand around it.

They rode the elevator down and Mac gasped when they got to the parking lot. There was a white limosine waiting for them, with a uniformed driver waiting by the open back door.

"Wow." She said.

"Only the beginning. Next comes dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her.

"Please tell me."

"You'll see soon enough." He took her hand and led her to the limo.

She got in and he slid in beside her. The driver shut the door and got into the front, closing the privacy window after he got it.

"Is this what you were waiting for?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about your car?"

"It's being taken care of."

"You really know how to take a girl out, don't you?"

"This isn't exactly my normal first date plans. The last first date I had was with Renee, and it was nowhere near this way."

"You mean you haven't dated since Renee? What about Catherine Gale?"

"No, there was nothing between Catherine and I except friendship."

"Harm you should know something. Clay and I broke up a month ago."

"Why?"

"He wasn't here enough, when he was here he turned to his vodka, and I don't think it would have even moved forward very much."

"Oh. So I assume you broke it off?"

"Yeah, it was me. But he understood completely. He wants to remain friends."

"He's a good man."

"He deserves someone who will love him back."

"Yes, he does. And there's someone out there who can give him that love."

"I hope so. I want him to be happy. He's done alot for me."

"I'm very thankful for what he's done." Harm took Mac's hand in his. "He kept you alive in Paraguay, and for that I'll be eternally indebted to him."

"You're very different out of JAG, you know."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Very good. I like you away from JAG."

"Thank you. But I'm only giving you what you deserve on a first date."

"And what is it that I deserve?"

"To be treated like a princess. That's what your name means, you know."

"What? Mac?"

"No. Sarah. It means Princess. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"No, no one..."

"Well, it's true. Sarah means Princess."

"That's nice to know." Mac looked out the window. "Are you sure you won't tell me where we're going?"

"No. However, I promise that you'll love it."

"How much longer until we get there? I'm hungry."

"Not long."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, her hand still in his. Each enjoying the other's company.

The limo stopped and the driver came around to open their door.

Harm stepped out and then offered his hand to Mac, who was shocked when she saw where they were.

"The Watergate?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

He took her hand and they walked inside.

Mac was under the impression that they would be going to Aquarelle, the hotel's restaurant. So she was very surprised when Harm led them to the elevator.

"Isn't it a little early in the evening, and relationship, to be getting a room?"

"Trust me." He smiled.

They got off on the top floor and Harm slid the keycard through the lock of room 1319. He opened the doors and Mac gasped.

The room was filled with candles and flowers, red roses to be exact, with a table for two set up in the middle of the large living room of the suite.

"This is beautiful, Harm."

"I had hoped you would like it." He pulled her chair out and she sat down. He took his seat on the other side of the table just as men started coming in with huge trays in their hands. A large plate was set in front of each.

"Enjoy your meal, sir, ma'am." One of the men said before they all left.

"Let's eat." Harm said.

"This all looks great. How did you arrange it in such a short amount of time?"

"I have connections." He grinned.

"Why didn't we just eat at Aquerelle?"

"I thought getting a room might be better. This way we're undisturbed."

"Harm, a room here is over $500. You didn't pay that much just so we could be by ourselves."

"Yes I did. I didn't want to share you with anyone tonight, so I got the room."

"You paid that much, just for a few hours with me?"

"I would have paid more if I had needed to. I thought part of the date could be us spending the night here ourselves."

"You want me to spend the night with you?"

"Well, I mean, there are 2 bedrooms. But yes, I thought I'd give you a night to relax...and it happens to be in a 4 star hotel."

"So I get to relax here all night?"

"I was hoping maybe we could take a walk around the Mall first. But after that, the hot tub is all your's."

"Thank you. And a walk would be wonderful. I've never actually been able to walk around the Mall much at night, though I hear it's beautiful."

"With you there, of course it will be." He put his hand on hers, and she turned it over to allow him to hold it.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence, with Harm looking up and smiling at her occasionally.

"So, how is Mattie?" Mac asked when there were finished and had gone over to sit on the couch in the living room area.

"She's doing great. Enjoying her summer vacation as much as she can, being alone all day."

"Does she spend anytime with her dad?"

"Some, now that he's out of the recovery center. She still has no desire to live with him in Blacksburg."

"How does he feel about that?"

"He just wants her to be happy. He realizes that it's not going to happen with him right now, or maybe ever." He said. "He, Mattie, and I sat down last week and discussed it. Mattie has expressed a desire for me to adopt her. She doesn't want to live with her dad, although she would like to spend some time with him. Tom told me he's willing to give up his parental rights if he can still be a part of her life. He feels that he is going to have to work very hard to stay sober, and isn't sure he can deal with Mattie at the same time. You have to admit that she can be a handful when she wants to be."

"To say the least."

"Well Mattie doesn't know that he's willing to do that, so I'm going to keep it quiet until all the papers are drawn up and we know that it can really happen."

"So you're going to adopt her?"

"I hope so. I know she's only been with me for 7 months, but I love her like she was my own daughter. I actually have an appointment with a real estate agent tomorrow at 1240 to go look at some houses in Virginia."

"You're put a lot of thought into this."

"I feel like it's the right thing." He smiled. "How about that walk now?"

"Love to."

They left the room and went down the elevator to the lobby.

"So how am I supposed to stay the night if I don't have any clothes?"

"You do... I kind of asked Harriet to "break in" to your apartment today while you were at JAG. She packed you a bag complete with pajamas, and clothes for tomorrow."

"You must have been pretty sure I'd stay with you."

"I didn't think you could refuse a night at The Watergate very easily."

"You're right. It would be kind of hard."

When they arrived at the main floor of the hotel Harm once again took Mac's hand, and they walked out onto Virginia Avenue, toward Constitution Avenue.

They walked quietly for a while, until they got to the Washington Monument.

"Looks like they're doing rides to the top of the monument. Have you ever been up?" Harm asked.

"No. But I think if would be nice to see at night."

"Let's go."

They got in line and waited for the group at the top to come down.

"Are you cold?" Harm asked when he noticed Mac wrapping her arms around herself.

"A little."

He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders before putting his arms around her.

"Better?"

"Much." She laid her head on his chest.

"Now this I could get used to."

"What?"

"Standing here with you in my arms like this."

"It is nice. This really doesn't feel like a first date."

"Mattie told me we've been dating for 9 years, but didn't know it."

"That could be true."

"If we had been together for 9 years, you would have had a ring on your finger about 8 1/2 years ago."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was meant to be." The line started moving into the elevator, so he kept one arm around her while they walked on. Due to the low volume of people there, they easily took a spot next to a window.

Mac turned around to look out once they had gotten to the top. Harm just stood to the side.

"Aren't you going to look?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights." He grinned.

"Get over here."

He grinned at her again and walked to her side.

"It really is beautiful in the moonlight..." She murmured.

"Yeah." But he wasn't looking out the window, he was looking at her.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"I meant the city." She tried to cover her embarassment.

"I didn't." It took all he had in him not to kiss her. 'No, I won't rush her into anything. We need to take this slowly.'

The elevator started it's decent back down the monument, but they kept their eyes locked on one another's.

Harm finally broke contact.

"Looks like we're going back down." He stated lamely.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to walk around somemore?" He asked when they got to the bottom and stepped out of the elevator.

"Sure."

He took her hand again and they started walking.

"Any particular direction?"

"Let's go to the Lincoln Memorial. I've always wanted to see it lit up at night."

"Your wish is my command."

They walked along the Reflecting Pool on their way to the memorial.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"If you don't want it anymore."

"I'm not quiet as cold now." She took it off and gave it back to him. "I probably looked terrible in it anyway."

"You could never look terrible."

"I think I could. Picture me pregnant. I know I'll look bad then."

"I've always thought pregnant women were stunning, so you'll be drop dead, stop a man's heart, make him think he's gone to heaven, gorgeous."

Mac blushed at his words.

"You know, we still have that deal to go halves on a kid. You're not in a relationship, and there's only one person who I want to be with right now, so we could make good on it."

"Harm, I'm not looking to tie you down with a baby."

He gently pulled her over to sit on a bench.

"What if that's what I want? I'm not getting younger here, and I would like a family. I mean, I love Mattie, but I'd like a wife and a baby too. Hopefully more than one child."

"There are a lot of women out there who would be happy to give you all that."

"Sarah, I don't want a woman from out there. I want you."

She looked up at him with tears coming down her face.

"Harm, aside from Clay, every man who's ever been with me has either died or left. I can't do that to you, or myself."

"I can promise you I'll never leave. I can't really promise you I won't die. I'll do everything in my power to stop that from happening, though. Starting with giving up my flight status."

"I'd never ask you to do that."

"It's not a matter of you asking. It's something I'm asking you to support. I'm too old to be out there anyway."

"Have you thought this over?"

"Yeah, for the last year and a half." He smiled. "I know this probably sounds like I'm shirking my duty, but I don't want to get pulled any farther into this war. If I keep up my flight status, it's only a matter of time before they call me to a squadron. I'm too old to be trapping that much. I'd rather be a desk jockey than a jet jockey if it meant being with you." He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"You can have any woman you want, why do you want to be with me?"

"Because you're my life. There hasn't been a night in the last 8.5 years that I haven't wished you were beside me in bed, kissing me goodnight and having me tell you how much I love you. That I haven't wish that it was you in my kitchen every morning, instead of a blonde airhead. I've wished that little AJ was ours. Even Mattie for that matter. You know she could easily be ours. She has my eyes, but she has a combination of our personalities, mostly your's though." He laughed. "For the past 7 months I've wished we were a family. I've dreamt everynight of seeing you walk down the aisle, knowing that we would belong to each other for the rest of our lives. I want to eventually marry you, Sarah. But first I'm going to properly date you. I'm going to get the papers in order so we can adopt Mattie. I want her to be our daughter. And I'd like to give her some little brothers and sisters."

"Are you proposing?"

"Not yet. I am, however, making you a promise. I promise that one day, hopefully in the range of a year to a year and a half, I will propose."

"Wow. I knew you cared, but I didn't know your feelings ran that deep."

"I know I've never been great with words, but I know what I feel."

"Will you ever be able to tell me how you feel?"

"Yes. But not yet. Just know that you're the most important person in my world."

"What about Mattie?"

"I love Mattie as if she were my own daughter, but if I ever lost her I'd be able to deal with it and eventually go on with my life. If I lost you, it'd be like I lost myself. I'd probably end up resigning my commission and sitting in my apartment being a hermit." He smiled.

"Nice to know I'd inspire that." She smiled back at him.

He stood up and tugged her up with him. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm happy we had this talk."

She put her arms around him.

"So am I."

They stood that way for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded with one another.

"Do you still want to go to the memorial?" Harm asked.

"No, let's go back to the hotel. I'm not feeling very well."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think the shrimp in my salad just didn't agree with my stomach."

"Let me know if you start feeling worse."

"I'll be fine. I just need to lay down for a while."

Harm led her over to Constitution Ave. and hailed a cab.

"What are you doing Harm? I can walk."

"It's a long way to the hotel. This will be easier."

"Since when do the Marines do things the easy way?"

"You don't when you're on your own. But tonight you're with me." He ushered her into the cab.

****

**The Watergate Hotel**

**Downtown Washington, DC**

**2250 EST--**

****

They took the taxi back to the hotel and went back upstairs to their room. The dishes from dinner had been cleared out, and the doors of the terrace opened to let fresh summer air in the room.

Mac started walking toward the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To run some water for a long, hot bath."

"Sit. I'll do that for you. You relax for a few minutes."

"Harm, I'm fine. A stomachache isn't going to kill me."

"I know. But humor me, please?"

"Fine." She sighed. "So which bedroom is mine?"

"You can have the one on the left. It has the TV, which is of no use to me because all I watch is ZNN." He walked into the bathroom and started the water for Mac's bath.

When it finished filling he turned on the jets and went out to let her know it was ready.

"Hey Mac...wow..."

Mac was bend over her overnight bag in just her crimson red underwear set.

"Oh, hey Harm. I didn't want my dress to get wrinkled so I hung it up. I was going to put on my PJ's, but since you finished sooner than I expected...I guess there's nothing to hide now."

Harm stood there looking like a fish, mouth hanging open.

"Earth to Harm." She waved her hand in front of is face. "Anyone in there?"

"I'm here somewhere..."

"Well, while you find yourself, I'm going to take a long bath."

"Okay. Yell if you need me for anything."

"Just what would I need you for?"

"To...wash your back...?"

"Nice try, Flyboy."

"I had to make an attempt. That get-up has my hormones raging."

"Wait 'til you see if off me." She winked.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes...and no."

"That's a real clear answer."

"What I mean is that if this weren't our first real date, I'd be right there with you in that hot tub. But I don't want to rush things. I've done that with every other relationship I've ever been in, and look how they turned out. That isn't going to happen to us. We mean more to me than to let myself take advantage of you like that."

"It wouldn't really be taking advantage of me. Take advantage implies that it's not consensual."

"Don't try to use your lawyer skills on me." He grinned. "Now get into the bathroom before I decide 'to hell with being a gentleman, I want her now.' Which would ruin my plans."

"What plans?"

"Quit stalling. Go drown yourself with bubbles, relax, and maybe that stomachache will go away."

"You're like Fort Knox... I want to know about these plans when I get out, though."

"And you'll hear about them then."

She disappeared into the bathroom.

He went into his room and changed out of his suit. He went to his overnight bag trying to find the sleeping shorts he thought he'd packed.

'I thought I packed them...' He thought. 'Oh well, boxers will work just as well.'

He went into Mac's room to watch the 11pm news.

Mac came out of the bathroom 25 minutes later...wearing his sleeping shorts...

"Hey, I knew I packed them. You stole them!"

"Next time you surprise me with a date like this, don't let Harriet pack my bag... She put in that gown I wore in Russia."

"Ah, keep the shorts then."

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" He opened his arms for her to lie down beside him.

"Yeah, the hot water helped." She layed her head on his shoulder.

"Feel like watching a movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Top Gun is on." He grinned.

She smiled at him.

"Fine."

He flipped the channel to Top Gun and rested his hand on Mac's hip.

Her hand was sprawled across his chest.

****

An hour and a half later the movie finished. Mac was laying in the same position as when the movie had started.

Harm looked over at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He gently pulled his arm out from under her, and slowly eased his way from the bed.

"Where're you goin'?" She asked sleepily.

"To my room. Go back to sleep."

"No, stay here."

"Are you sure?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly.

"Harriet didn't pack my teddy bear, so you'll have to be the sub."

He smiled.

"Let me go turn off the lights and secure everything."

"You have 1 minute to do so."

"And if I don't get it done in 1 minute?"

"Suffer the consequences."

"What are those?"

"Me."

Harm laughed as he went out to the living room area. He slowly checked the door and turned off the lights, wanting to know what exactly Mac would do to him.

"What's my time?" He asked, knowing that he had taken over a minute.

"1:28."

"What's my punishment?" He laid down beside her.

Before he knew what was happening, Mac had climbed on top of him and was pinning his arms to the bed.

"I'm holding you hostage."

"Ahh. What's the ransom?"

"A kiss."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Why not? Don't you think I'm pretty?" She let go of his arms.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman on earth." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "But that's the problem. If I start kissing you, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. And I want us to date for a while before we move further."

"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?"

"I'm trying."

"Thank you." She laid down on top of him and put her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed circles on her back.

"You're welcome." He paused for a moment, thanking God for putting Mac into his life. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't have any. I'll probably just read all day after you take me home."

"Would you like to come look at houses with me? We can check out early, go pick Mattie up, then I'll take you both to lunch before the appointment."

"You want me to help you pick out a house?"

"Yeah. If I have my way, you'll eventually live there with me and Mattie, so it seems right that you find one you like too."

"You want me to help you pick out a house for us to live in, but you haven't even kissed me yet. If it wasn't so funny, it'd be sad."

"It is kind of humorous."

She rolled off him.

"Let's go to sleep. It's 0123."

"Will you ever tell me how you do that?"

"Will you ever be able to clearly express your feelings?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I'll tell you."

"I think that's the best I'm going to get."

"I know it is. Now sleep." She wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how I hold my teddy bear. And since you're the substitute, you get held the same way."

"You mean you actually do have a teddy bear?"

"Yes. Uncle Matt gave him to me when I was 4."

"What's his name?"

"Rex-Bear. I was into dinosaurs at a young age."

"Well tonight Sub-Rex-Bear is going to hold you too. Bet your stuffed one never did that."

"No. Can't say he ever has."

"There's a first time for everything."

****

**The Watergate Hotel**

**Downtown Washington, DC**

**Saturday, July 17, 2004**

**0935 EST--**

****

"Harm. Wake up." Mac said softly in his ear.

He didn't move a muscle.

"Harm..."

Nothing.

Mac tried an alternative. She bent down next to his head and started kissing his neck.

"Hey, that tickles..." He mumbled.

"Get out of bed and I'll stop."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop. Just that it tickles." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Get up anyway. We need to check out in 34 minutes."

"I'm up, I'm up." He sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You can shower first."

"Why do you need one? You just took a bath last night."

"I like to shower in the morning. It wakes me up, and makes me feel better for the rest of the day."

"Whatever makes you happy. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait until lunch."

"If you're hungry you can order something."

"No, I'll wait."

"Okay. Well in that case, do me a favor. Call Mattie and tell her to be ready in 45 minutes. If she doesn't answer the first time, keep trying. She and Jen sleep like logs."

"I'll do that. You go shower your smelly self.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"I've seen you smelling better, yes."

"Well, then here." He walked over and gave her a huge hug. "Now you'll need one too."

"Thank you... You're too kind."

"I do try." He grinned, then walked into the bathroom whistling Anchors Aweigh.

Mac went to the phone and dialed the number to Jen and Matties apartment.

_Whoever this is better have one hell of a good excuse for waking me up at 9:45 on a Saturday... Mattie's sleepy voice came over the line._

"It's 0942."

_Oh, hey Mac. ...Why are you calling me?_

"Harm asked me to call you. We'll be there to pick you up in about 45 minutes."

_You're still with him?!? I just figured he came home really early this morning._

"No, we spent the night here. But not like you're thinking. There was nothing except sleeping going on."

_Alright, I believe you. But only because I know Harm wouldn't sleep with anyone on the first date. Although you all have been dating for almost a decade, but you didn't know it._

"That could be true. Well, Harm's getting out of the shower now, so I'm going to go take one real quick. We'll see you in a while."

_Okay. Bye._

"Bye."

Harm walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still whistling. He went to his room and bent over his overnight bag.

"Ooh, nice view Flyboy." She swatted his butt.

He quickly straightened back up.

"Don't scare me like that. And don't do that."

"Do what? This?" She swatted him again.

"Yes, that."

"But you have such a nice butt. So round and firm."

He looked behind her.

"I could say the same about your's."

"Never tell a woman her butt is round. You'll get your's kicked."

"I believe you would do that." He smiled. "Was Mattie awake?"

"No." Mac laughed. "She said something to the effect of "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up." I told her we'd be there in 45 minutes, and she asked why I was still with you."

"You should have told her we spent a night having wild, passionate sex. Give her something to talk to Jen about..."

"But then it would have been all over JAG by around 0900 on Monday."

"I swear, when I propose we can make the announcment by telling Jen. She'll spread the news."

"We should keep that in mind." She said. "I'm going to take a quick shower, put my make-up on, and get dressed."

"You don't have any make-up on right now?"

"No, I washed my face last night after my bath."

"Oh. Well you look beautiful without it."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I've never understood why you wear make-up. You don't need it, you have the natural beauty already."

"Thank you, Harm. But I really do need to take a shower. I'll be ready to go in 15 minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

True to her word, 15 minutes later Mac came out of the bathroom fully dressed and made up.

Harm was standing out on the balcony staring out at the Potomic River.

"Hey." She said.

"I never realized how beautiful the river is. And Arlington makes a perfect backdrop for it."

"Yeah. I sometimes go over to the Marine Corps Memorial and sit and stare out at the city."

"I'm hoping to find a house in Virginia. It's the perfect place to raise a family."

"You ready to go look for that house now?"

"Yeah." He picked up both their bags and they walked downstairs to check out.

****

**Harm's Apartment Building**

**Union Station, Washington, DC**

**Saturday, July 17, 2004**

**1020 EST--**

****

"I'll wait here while you get Mattie."

"Fat chance. You're coming with me."

"It's only going to take you 5 minutes."

"That's 5 more minutes than I want you out here alone."

They walked inside and rode the elevator up.

"Let me put my bag in my apartment real quick. Why don't you go get Mattie?"

"Alright." She went down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hello Ma'am."

"Out of JAG you can call me Mac."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mac rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mac." Mattie greeted her.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Be good Jen."

"I can't get into much trouble studying, now can I?"

"I can do it."

"Well your middle name is Trouble."

Mattie grinned and closed the door.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Harm's taking us to lunch first."

"Good, because I'm still hungry."

"You should become a Marine. That way you'd have a good excuse."

"Are you having a negative influence on my ward Mac?" Harm asked.

"I'm trying to."

"I know you're hungry Mac. What about you mattie?"

She gave him a look that screamed 'I'm a teenager, of course I am.'

"Okay, dumb question. Where do you 2 want to eat?"

"Big Boy." They both said at the same time.

"Okay. I can live with that."

They all got into the Lexus and Harm drove to Virginia, then found the nearest Big Boy..

(A/N-- I don't know if ya'll have Big Boy's where you live, but here in Kentucky it's some darn good eatin'.)

****

**A House in Virginia**

**Saturday, July 17, 2004**

**1420 EST--**

****

Harm, Mac, and Mattie got out of the Lexus to look at the 4th house of the day. This one was in Great Falls, Virginia.

It was 2 stories, 3100sqft, 4 bedrooms, 3 1/2 baths, and needed no repairs. The best part was that it was in Harm's price range.

"This is the last house I have for you today. If you don't like it, I'll look up some others for us to look at next Saturday." The realtor said.

"I think I already like it." Harm said, judging from the looks on Mac and Mattie's faces.

"I have to get going. I have a meeting. However, the owners are inside and will give you a tour."

"Okay. I'll call you Monday to let you know if you need to keep looking."

"Sounds great. Talk to you later." The realtor got into his car and drove away.

Harm took Mac's hand and put his other hand on Mattie's shoulder.

Mac rang the doorbell, and a 40-something woman answered the door.

"Are you all here to see the house?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Harmon Rabb, and this is Mac and Mattie."

"I'm Rose-Anne Allexton. Come on in and I'll give you the dime tour."

"Thank you."

"We'll start in the living room. As you can see it has a large fireplace, which is wood burning. 3 big windows, so you'll get a lot of sunlight in here. The carpet and wallpaper is brand new, so if will be good for another 10-15 years."

"It's a beautiful room." Mac said.

"Next in here is the Study/library. Perfect for an office too."

"This could easily work for a study and office." Harm commented.

"In here we have a family room. Nice sealed wood floors, but carpet could be put down if you have any little ones running around."

"We only have Mattie right now, but eventually we'll add some others." Harm said.

"I'd put down at least a large area rug then. You don't want anybody slipping on the floor." Rose-Anne told them. "Believe me, I've had that happen more than once with my kids."

"How many do you have?" Mac asked.

"We have 4. The oldest, Matt, is in law school. Grace and Sarah are both at Georgetown. Then there's Joshua, who's about your age, Mattie. He's probably around here somewhere."

"Cool." Mattie said.

"There's a little eating room connected to the family room. Bigger than a nook, but not as large as the dining room. Here's the kitchen, and there's Joshua. Joshua, this is Mattie. Her parents are looking at the house."

"Hi Mattie."

"Hey."

"Do you want some ice cream? It's cookie-dough."

"Thanks."

Joshua dipped her a bowl of ice cream and pulled out a stool for her to sit on.

"So, how old are you?" Mattie asked.

"16. You?"

"15."

"Cool."

"Hey Mattie, we're going to finish looking at the house."

"Okay."

"What school do you go to?"

"Roosevelt High. What about you?"

"Carson Long Military Institute..." He grimaced.

"Don't like it?" Mattie laughed.

"It's not that. I just wish it were closer. Being gone 9 months a year isn't fun. I like the military lifestyle though."

"Cool. Harm and Mac are both in the military."

"Cool, what do they do?"

"They're both lawyers at JAG in Falls Church. Harm is a Navy Commander and Mac is a Marine Lt. Colonel."

"Sweet. I want to go to the Naval Academy when I graduate. I've started applying and trying to get my recommendations."

"I'm going to start applying when school starts again."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm going into the 11th."

"Me too. Hopefully we'll both make it into the Academy."

"Well, I've got the Navy's JAG to write me a letter of recommendation."

"You actually know the JAG?!" Joshua was shocked.

"Yeah, he's Harm and Mac's CO."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"Yeah. Luckily he likes me now. I kind of made a bad first impression."

"What'd you do?"

"Called him a bald, cranky, old man."

"Oh man... I'd hate to have been in your shoes.'

"He's actually a cool guy. Former SeAL, but inside he's a big teddy bear."

"I'd never call a SeAL a teddy bear."

"He can't do anything about it, not yet anyway." She smiled.

"I know this may sound like a weird question, but are you allowed to date?"

"Yeah, as long as Harm okay's it."

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? If it's okay with your dad, I mean."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool. I'll go ask permission now." He smiled.

"I'll wait here."

"Okay."

Joshua went upstairs and found his mom, Harm and Mac talking in one of the rooms.

"Uh, Sir. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked out into the hallway.

"Umm...C/1st Lt. Allexton asking permission to take Mattie out tomorrow night, Sir."

"On a date?"

"Yes Sir."

"Where do you want to take her?"

"The mall for a movie and pizza or something."

"I think that would be okay. Are you a driver, Cadet?"

"Yes, Sir. I've had my license for 8 months."

"Okay. Permission granted."

Joshua grinned.

"Thank you, Sir."

Harm walked back to where Rose-Anne and Mac were talking.

"What did my son want? Wait, let me guess. He wants to take Mattie out?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night."

"I figured. He goes to Carson Long Military Institute, so he only gets to go out while he's on summer break. Yet, he still wants to go to Annapolis."

"Well, as a graduate of the Naval Academy I can tell you it's not as bad as you'd think. You don't have time to think about girls until your last year anyway, so it works out pretty well."

"He has his heart set on being a Submariner."

"My goal was flight school. Luckily I was great in math, so I made it."

"Are you still in the Navy?" Rose-Anne asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Mac and I are stationed in Falls Church at JAG HQ."

"You're in the Navy too?"

"Oh good God, no. I'm in the Marine Corps."

"Ohh, the best of the best."

"I like to think so."

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Joshua and Mattie were talking.

"Your dad said yes."

"I figured he would. Harm's a good guy."

"Is he like your stepdad or something? I noticed you call him Harm."

"No, he's my foster parent. My real dad is in an alcohol rehab center."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I like living with Harm better than my real dad."

"So, is Mac his wife?"

"She's...his girlfriend I guess... They had their first date last night, but they've been partners and best friends for 8 years. I can promise you they'll be married within the next year and a half."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Harm's already said he wants to get married in the Naval Academy Chapel, so that will be pretty cool to go to."

"Is he a graduate?"

"Yeah. Class of '85."

"Wow. You're just getting better and better."

"I'm lucky Harm found me."

"Do you want me to show you the rest of the house? My mom is probably almost done, but I can show you the upstairs real quick."

"Alright."

"This is my room." He showed her a room with dark blue walls, an unmade double bed, a desk, and a set of drums.

"Drums. Cool. I've always wanted to play the drums."

"I can teach you. I've only got a month left until I go back to PA, but I'll teach you what I can."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Alright, so my sisters room is here. Pretty boring. And the room my mom uses for sewing and scrapbooking is here. Also boring."

"I agree."

"Hey Mattie, are you ready to go? Mac is hungry again."

"I guess..."

"Sir, if Mattie wants to stay for dinner, I can bring her home."

"It's fine with me."

"Thanks Harm." Mattie gave him a hug.

"Be good, don't cause trouble, all that crap."

"I will." She grinned. "Bye Harm."

"Bye. Come to my apartment when you get home. Just so I know you made it safely."

"I will."

Harm walked downstairs into the living room.

"Mattie is going to stay longer. Joshua will bring her home."

"Okay. Now feed me."

"Let's go."

They went out to the Lexus and got in.

"So what do you think of the house?" He asked.

"I like it a lot. It has charm."

"So I should make an offer?"

"It's your decision, Harm."

"No, it's our decision. I want you to have a say in it."

"Then yes, if Mattie likes it, make an offer."

"I'll ask her when she gets home tonight."

"Hmm, home. I don't want to go home. Home is so lonely."

"You can spend the night with me if you want to. We'll swing by your place so you can grab somemore clothes are stuff. I'll even let you bring Rex-Bear."

"Nah, you're a better bedtime pal than Rex."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah. I like hugging you more than Rex. You're warmer too." She winked.

"Feel free to take advantage of my warmth anytime you need to." He reached for her hand. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Applebees. One of their Sizzlin' Apple Pies."

"Okay. Let's go. I know better than to keep a hungry Marine waiting too long."

(**A/N-- I had a few beta readers tell me that the house sounds great. Well, thank you, it is. It's actually my house. Joshua's room is my room, complete with drum set, always unmade bed, and desk. I also have a bass, but I suck at playing it.**)


	2. Month Two: August

Disclaimer in chapter one.  
  
Thank you to KatyDid13, Froggy0319, MaidenPride21, JtbWriter, BlueAngel, Karen (Go Louisville!), Ruli, The LovelyOne, HarmsGirl-03, Laveda 27, Jessy, StarryEyes10, NG59678, and Kaitlin for reviewing.  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Harm's Apartment  
Union Station, Outside of DC  
Friday, August 20, 2004  
1840 EST  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**  
Harm opened the door and let Mac walk in before him. Each had a paper grocery bag full of supplies for their dinner.  
  
"So what exactly are you cooking me with all this stuff?" Mac asked.  
  
"Chicken Spaghetti."  
  
"Sound's great. Can I help?"  
  
"I've got it."  
  
"Then how about I go get us some movies to watch later?"  
  
"No chick flicks. And be careful."  
  
"Harm…"  
  
"Yes, I know. You're a Marine who can handle yourself in almost any situation. But remember you're also the person I care about most, and I don't want to lose you. So be careful."  
  
"Yes father…" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just go get the movies."  
  
"I'll be back in awhile."  
  
She returned 25 minutes later with 3 movies.  
  
"What did you get?" Harm asked.  
  
"Alex and Emma, City Of Angels, and for you, Top Gun."  
  
He grinned at her.  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Well I got 2 chick flicks, so I had to get something for you."  
  
"Chick flicks aren't that bad. They usually give me an excuse to hold you."  
  
"You don't need an excuse to hold me."  
  
After a month of dating, he still asked permission to do things such as holding her hand while they were walking, giving her a hug goodnight, or a kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off at her apartment. In some ways it was cute, but other times it frustrated her so much. She was still awaiting the moment he gave her a real kiss. He'd kissed her before, just not since they'd started dating. She could see the longing in his eyes everytime he kissed her cheek when he dropped her off. She knew he was dying to kiss her as much as she was dying to be kissed.  
  
"Hello? Tower to Mackenzie, come in Mackenzie."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" He smiled.  
  
"You, me, us."  
  
He grinned at her. "The chicken spaghetti is ready."  
  
"Good, I'm starving."  
  
They sat down at the table  
  
"What movie do you want to watch first?" Harm asked her.  
  
"Alex and Emma, then one of the other two."  
  
"What's Alex and Emma about?"  
  
"A writer, who owes money to some bookies, and needs a stenographer to type up his latest book. The movie goes back and forth between the story in the book and real life. They fall in love in the end."  
  
"Sound's chicky…"  
  
"It is. But it's funny, so I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"It sounds fine. And if it isn't, I'll feign sleepiness."  
  
She smiled at him.  
"So when do you and Mattie move into the house?"  
  
"Early next month hopefully."  
  
"I bet Mattie's excited to get out of her cramped apartment."  
  
"Yeah, she's looking forward to having some room."  
  
"Has Jen found some a new place yet?"  
  
"No. I've forbid her some staying here. This isn't exactly the ideal place for a young woman to be staying alone."  
  
"Very true."  
  
"If she doesn't find anywhere by the time we move, she can stay at the house for awhile. We'll have more than enough room for her for as long as she needs." "Will that look good? I mean an enlisted female staying with a male officer?"  
  
"It will have to do. I'm not leaving her here."  
  
"She can stay with me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I have an extra bedroom anyway."  
  
"I guess that would look better to anyone who didn't know the situation."  
  
"I know it would."  
  
"I'll talk to her when she and Mattie get home."  
  
"Are they out on a girls night?"  
  
"No, Mattie is out with Joshua, because he leaves on Monday to return to Carson Long, and Jen is out with a Sgt. from JAG. One of the guards at the front gate apparently."  
  
"Oh, so we have a night all to ourselves?"  
  
"It appears so Colonel." He smiled.  
  
After they finished their meal and cleaned up, they went to the couch and Harm put in the movie.  
  
"Thank you for getting an actual TV. I'm not sure I could have stood that 13" screen much longer." Mac said.  
  
Harm had finally given in and gotten a 27" television.  
"I've found this one is better for watching the news anyway."  
  
They settled down for the movie, Harm with his arm around Mac's shoulders, and she resting her head on his chest.  
  
**2 hours later  
2145 EST--  
**  
Alex and Emma ended, and Mac picked her head up off Harm's chest.  
  
"Do you want to watch one of the others?" He asked.  
  
"If you want to. I'm just going to fall asleep though."  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep while driving. Just let me take a nap, then I'll go."  
  
"I'll put in City Of Angels." He stood up after extracting himself from Mac. She had laid her head back down.  
  
"Hey, come back here with that chest. I was using it." She mumbled.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute.  
He put the other movie in and returned to his place on the couch.  
  
Mac then laid down and put her head in his lap.  
  
He stroked her hair until she was asleep, then just looked at her.  
'She is so beautiful. What did I do to deserve her?' He thought.  
  
About an hour later he heard the door slowly open.  
  
"Oh, hey Harm" Mattie whispered. "I was just coming to say goodnight. How long has she been out?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
She walked over and gave him a hug and kiss, and he hugged her back as best he could.  
  
"Night Harm."  
  
"Goodnight. Hey, is Jen home yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been down there yet."  
  
"Well is she is, send her down here, please."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thank you, Mattie."  
  
"You're welcome. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Mattie slipped out the door, leaving it ajar.  
  
A moment later Jen came quietly through.  
"Mattie said you needed me."  
  
"Yeah, I need a favor. Mac is too tired to drive home, even when she does wake up. So I'd like you to drive her 'Vette to her place, if you don't mind I mean."  
  
"Miss a chance to drive a Corvette? Never!" She smiled.  
  
"Okay, just go let Mattie know where we're going and meet me outside."  
  
"Okay." She turned to go tell Mattie.  
  
Harm gently stood up, careful not to move Mac around much.  
'Crap, my keys are on the rack.'  
  
He toed the door open and waited for Jen to walk out of her apartment.  
  
"Having trouble, Sir?" She asked when she came out.  
  
"My keys are on the rack. Mac's purse is also by the door."  
  
Jen grabbed the keys to Harm's Lexus, and Mac's purse, then closed the door behind him.  
  
When they got downstairs she unlocked and opened the door to the Lexus for Harm.  
  
"Thanks Jen. The keys to her car are probably in her purse."  
  
"I feel badly about looking through the purse of an officer, Sir."  
  
"I'll do it then." He rolled his eyes, then smiled. He quickly located the keys and handed them to Jen. "Do you know the way?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. Now try to contain your happiness at driving the 'Vette, and don't stray off course too much." He grinned.  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll try."  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Saturday, August 21, 2004  
Mac's Apartment Georgetown, DC  
0815  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
  
Mac awoke the next morning and rolled over.  
'Wait, why didn't I fall off the couch?' She thought to herself. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her own bed.  
On her nightstand was a note from Harm.  
  
'Mac- You were out like a light last night, so I brought you home. Don't worry, your 'Vette is here too. Jen drove it over here last night. Kill me later for letting someone else drive it. J Anyway, I'll be at your place at 0900 with coffee and various pastries. –Harm'  
  
'Good, I can rest somemore.' She rolled over and closed her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew there was something or someone kissing her forehead. She opened one eye slowly.  
  
Harm smiled down at her.  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Did you read my note at any point during the night?"  
  
"Yeah. I woke up about 40 minutes ago. Which means you're early."  
  
"I couldn't wait to see my favorite Marine." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks. So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm open to anything."  
  
"How about one of the Smithsonians?"  
  
"American History?"  
  
"If that's where you want to go. But first eat your breakfast."  
  
"Yes Sir…" She mock saluted, then smiled while getting out of bed. "Harm, how come I'm not in the clothes I was last night?"  
  
"I'm pleading the fifth…"  
  
"Tell me! I have a right to know whether or not my boyfriend undressed me without my knowledge."  
  
"I didn't…..well Jen helped. The girl refused to look in your purse for the keys to your 'Vette, but she had no reservations about helping me undress you and change your clothes."  
  
"Did you enjoy the view?"  
  
"Too much so, I think. If Jen hadn't been here, I'm not sure I would have left. I mean, obviously I wouldn't have taken advantage of you, but I might have stayed just to hold you and watch you sleep."  
  
"You're the one who wants to take it slowly. I was ready to jump your bones a month ago."  
  
"Patience, Marine. I'm trying to do this right."  
  
"By whose standards?"  
  
"My grandmother's. I keep her in mind whenever I think about moving forward."  
  
"So Grams is keeping you from kissing me?"  
  
"Sort of… It's hard to explain." He sighed. "But I promise it won't be long before I kiss you, at which point I won't be able to stop. Don't say you haven't been forewarned…"  
  
"I won't. Now where's the food you brought me?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Smithsonian Institute- Museum of American History  
Downtown Washington, DC  
1300 EST—  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**  
"Have you ever brought Mattie to any of the museums?" Mac asked.  
  
They were walking through the American History Museum hand in hand, having a great time.  
  
"We went to the Air and Space about a month ago. She loved it."  
  
"You should bring her back here, take a weekend and go see them all. The one's that are open at least."  
  
"She'd like that. Speaking of weekends, how would you like to visit sunny California without having to visit 29 Palms or Miramar? Mattie and I are going to go out there next month."  
  
"I don't want to impose on time with your family." She reasoned.  
  
"Mac, you are family. Besides, Mom has wanted to meet you for years now. Ever since I started talking about you."  
  
"You talk about me?"  
  
"Yeah, not in a bad way. I tend to talk about you a lot though." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"As long as you're not spreading any vicious rumors about me."  
  
"Never." He grinned. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
"What do you want? Pizza, Chinese, Mexican?"  
  
"Beltway Burger?" She smiled at him.  
  
"You know, if you weren't so beautiful, it would be a lot easier to say no to you…" Harm said, realizing at that moment that this woman had him wrapped completely around her little finger, and she didn't even know it.  
  
"In all actuality, you don't want to say no to me."  
  
"The point is that I can't say no to you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"So you would do anything I asked?"  
  
"This is going to get me in trouble, I just know it. But yes, I most likely would."  
  
"Than kiss me…"  
  
"No." he answered, then closed his eyes and waited to be hit.  
  
"Then buy me something in the gift shop."  
  
He opened his eyes.  
"That I can do."  
  
In the end Mac came out with $75.00 worth of stuff."  
  
"I thought you said 'buy me something,' not $75 of stuff."  
  
"Call it restitution Commander. Now feed me."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He grinned then put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Did you talk to Jen about everything?"  
  
"Yeah. She said she hopes she'll find a place to live before Mattie and I move. And after some persuasion, I convinced her to live in your extra bedroom until that happens, if not before we move."  
  
"Good. She's not used to having others help her out when she needs it."  
  
"Well, I told her to get used to having us around to help."  
  
"She knows that we're happy to help out a little when she needs it."  
  
"So, you never did answer my question. Would you like to come to California with us? Come on, it's 2 weeks in the sun with your favorite Flyboy and his precocious ward."  
  
"I'm not sure the Admiral will give us both 2 weeks off." She reasoned.  
  
"Already did." They sat down on a bench outside the building. "He cleared it for me, and said you can have it too if you want."  
  
"You really want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I want my mom to meet you, and you to meet her."  
  
"Why would she want to meet me?"  
  
"One, because I've talked about you since about a week after we met. Two, because I told her I was bringing Mattie, and the woman I'm going to eventually marry. If that woman will marry me that is."  
  
"Alright. I guess I could use a vacation."  
  
"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Now lunch for my beautiful Marine."  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
1945 EST—  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**  
Laughter erupted from the apartment. Jen, Mattie, Harm and Mac were watching '13 Going On 30' and the scene in which Jennifer Garner's character dances to 'Thiller' was on.  
  
"Oldies! I love oldies!" Mattie exclaimed.  
  
Harm and Mac both stared at her.  
  
"Wrong thing to say Matts…" Jen winced.  
  
"Mattie, you do realize that I was only a little older than you are now when Thiller came out, right? Mac was probably about your age."  
  
"Yeah, I was." She groaned. "Harm are we THAT old?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. After the movie I'll grab my walker, and your cane, so we can go for a walk..."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm all out of prune juice anyway…"  
  
Mattie and Jen both rolled there eyes.  
  
After the movie was over Mac got up.  
"How about that walk now old man?"  
  
"Coming grandma." He stood up and took her hand. "We'll be back in awhile girls. Don't get into too much trouble."  
  
"We won't." Mattie smiled.  
  
The couple walked out of Mac's apartment and down the stairs.  
  
"Any particular direction?" He asked when they walked outside.  
  
"There's the park over there." She pointed to the right. "We'll be just in time for the sunset."  
  
They walked at a pleasant pace toward the small park, enjoying each others company.  
  
"So what are tomorrow's plans?" She asked awhile later, when they were relaxing in the grass.  
  
"Mattie and I are going to drive out to Great Falls. She wants to see Joshua again, and I'm going to help Mr. Allexton move some of the larger pieces from the house, into the new one."  
  
"Ah, male bonding time. Sounds fun."  
  
"You can come out there too. I'm sure there are rooms you'd like to re-paint, so maybe you'll get some inspiration."  
  
"It's not my house to re-paint."  
  
"It will be, though. And it's not like I have any decorating sense. I'll need your help."  
  
"I was going to do laundry, but it can wait until Monday night."  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at 1000."  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Allexton House  
Great Falls, VA  
1240 EST—  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
  
After eating lunch, the Allexton's, and Harm, Mac, and Mattie got back to work. Or the adults got back to work. Mattie and Joshua were in the swing in the backyard, talking while they had the chance.  
  
"Joshua is really going to miss Mattie." Rose-Anne said to Mac.  
  
"She's going to miss him too." Mac sighed. "Unfortunately, school doesn't start until next month, so she won't have anything to keep her busy. Well we are going out to La Jolla, California in a few weeks, so maybe that will help."  
  
Meanwhile outside Joshua and Mattie were sitting in the swing.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Mattie." Joshua said sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But you'll be back for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Even if I have to walk here…"  
  
"You won't need to do that." Mattie laughed. "If worse comes to worst, I'll ask Harm to come pick you up in his plane."  
  
"I don't think it will get that bad. I'm just worried about getting a ticket back on that weekend."  
  
"You'll get one. You have to."  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Mom, Mattie and I are going for a walk. If that's okay with you Ma'am." He said to Mac.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Thank you. We'll be back in a little while." He smiled, and they left.  
  
"I think your boy is smitten." Mac smiled at Rose-Anne  
  
"As is your girl." Rose-Anne smiled back.  
  
"Well at least you don't have to listen to yours complain about how much he misses Mattie. Well, not as often. Harm still has another month of that, and I'll be with them for 2 weeks of it."  
  
"Thanksgiving will come soon enough. Then Christmas and New Years."  
  
"Let's hope…"  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?" Mattie broke the silence. They had been walking along, hand in hand through the neighborhood.  
  
"I know you're starting school soon. And I know that there will be other guys interested in you. But I was wanting to know if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. "I mean, if you don't want to wait for me, I understand. Carson Long is an all boys school, so it's not like I'd have a chance to date anyway."  
  
"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. And I'll wait for you."  
  
Joshua grinned. "I really like you Mattie. I think I might even be falling in love. I know it's only been a month since we met, but I feel this connection to you. You're all I think about, and you're the only person I want to be with."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"Good." He smiled.  
  
"Think we should head back?"  
  
"Not before I can do this." He gently put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
Mattie smiled at him and they walked back to the house together.  
  
When they got back, Harm and William Allexton were taking pieces of a large bookshelf out to the movie truck.  
  
"Hey Josh, you need to take care of your drums before the end of the day." William said when they walked past him and Harm.  
  
"Hey Mattie, you want my drums?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay Dad, they're taken care of." Joshua grinned.  
  
"I didn't hear you ask Mr. Rabb if he wants a huge set of drums in his house…"  
  
"It's alright, I guess. I've heard Mattie play a little, and she's not that bad." Harm answered before Joshua got a chance to ask him.  
  
"Good, then I'll leave them here with you all."  
  
"Well, you still need to pack p the things from your desk, so we can move it out."  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll go do that now."  
  
Joshua went upstairs, and Mattie went to the kitchen to see Mac and Rose-Anne.  
  
"Hey, you guys need any help…?" Mattie laughed when she saw them sitting at the table talking.  
  
"Sure. We can always use another woman." Rose-Anne said.  
  
"We are outnumbered, counting Ike." Mattie said, referring to the dog named Ike.  
  
"That we are. So how are the men doing?" Mac asked.  
  
"Harm and Mr. Allexton are moving the stuff from the study, and Joshua is upstairs packing up the stuff from his desk so they can move it too."  
  
"I expected you to be with Joshua as much as possible." Rose-Anne said.  
  
"Well…I wasn't really sure about how you felt about us being alone in his room. And besides, I need some female interaction."  
  
"We're just sitting around talking about our men." Mac said.  
  
"Ooh, juicy."  
  
"What's juicy?" Harm asked as he and William walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"You." Mac answered.  
  
"Well, ! know that." He grinned.  
  
"We were just talking about the men in our lives." Mac said.  
  
"Ah, that could be dangerous. Shall we retreat to the back deck?" William asked Harm.  
  
"Lead the way, my good man." Harm followed him out.  
  
4 hours later the big pieces of furniture were all moved out, leaving only the beds, and a few other necessities.  
  
"Will you all be ready to move in next weekend?" William asked Harm.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since you all helped us, it only seems fair that we help you all. Let me know a time to meet you, and we'll do it."  
  
"I think I got the short end of the stick. I have a lot less furniture."  
  
"Yeah, but you have 2 apartments to move."  
  
"True. But part of the stuff in the second is Jen's to take to her new one."  
  
"Then we'll all go out to dinner next week. On me. That should even it out." William smiled.  
  
"Sounds equal to me. Speaking of dinner, I have 2 women who are probably hungry, so we better get going."  
  
"Alright. Call me this week when you decide on a time for next weekend."  
  
"Will do." Harm went in to gather his girls up.  
"Who's hungry?" He asked when he reached the kitchen.  
  
"Dumb question Flyboy." Mac laughed.  
  
"Where's Mattie?"  
  
"Upstairs with Joshua I think." Rose-Anne answered.  
  
"I'll go get her." Mac said.  
  
"I'll go start the car and get it cooled down a little."  
  
"We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Mac went upstairs looking for Mattie and found her in Joshua's room. They were laying in opposite directions on his bed, the others feet by either of their heads, holding hands.  
  
"Hey Mattie, we're leaving." Mac said softly.  
  
Joshua sat up.  
"Ma'am is it alright if Mattie and myself go out tonight? I'll bring her home by 2200."  
  
Mac smiled at the two trying to get enough 'together-time' before Joshua left.  
"I think that's alright. I'll see you later Mattie. And Cadet, make the Corps proud!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" He grinned.  
  
Joshua had the choice of Army, Air Force, or Marine Corps JROTC at Carson Long, and chose Marine Corps as soon as he found out it was an option.  
  
Mac went back out to the car and got it.  
"She and Joshua are going out one more time. Big surprise."  
  
"Well, pretty lady, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I still have Top Gun at my apartment."  
  
"3 movies nights in a row with my Marine. How did I get to be such a lucky son of a gun?"  
  
"God only knows."  
  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, DC  
1930 EST—  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**  
As the credits rolled down the screen, Harm looked down at Mac, asleep on his chest.  
'Well at least she's at her own place.' He thought.  
  
He moved out from under her and tried to pick her up to carry her into the bedroom.  
  
"Harm, did I fall asleep again?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think my company was that bad." He grinned, then sat down.  
  
"The problem is it's good. You started rubbing my back and I fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It felt good."  
  
He pulled her to him and started rubbing again.  
  
"You have wonderful hands for doing this kind of thing."  
  
"Thank you. It was always my dream growing up to develop the right hands for massaging."  
  
"Noble dream." She murmured.  
  
"Are you fall asleep again?"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Maybe you should move to your bed so I don't have to wake you again."  
  
"Okay." She slowly got up and went into her bedroom.  
  
"You put on your PJ's and get ready for bed, and when you're done I'll give you a massage."  
  
"That sounds heavenly."  
  
"Oh it will be." He grinned then walked out to let her get ready.


	3. Month Three: September

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Thanks to Froggy0319, KJFlygirl87, DD2, Harley1, and Ilikegiles for reviewing chapter two.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**Monday, September 6, 2004**

**0925 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Hey, Mac." Harm popped his head into Mac's office.

"Hey."

He walked in, shut the door, and sat down.

She looked up.

"What's up?"

"I need a favor..."

"What is it?"

"The Admiral needs me to go to Norfolk for a few days. He promised I'd be back before Thursday, so don't worry. The problem is Mattie. Normally I'd just ask Jen to stay with her, but she's on vacation."

"You need me to stay with Mattie?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like she's any trouble, but I'd prefer someone be there at night."

"I can do that."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our lunch date though."

"I understand."

"Walk with me to my car?"

"Sure." She smiled.

They walked into the bullpen and to the elevators, and waited for the car to reach their floor. When they got on, it was discovered that they were alone.

"Good we're alone. I can do this without anyone watching." Harm said, then gave her a long hug. "I'm going to miss you."

She smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Harm. But you'll be back, and then we have 2 weeks of freedom. You can do this whenever you want to during those 2 weeks."

They let go of one another just as the doors opened, then it was back to business.

"I'll call you tonight." He said when they reached his Lexus.

"I'll be waiting."

"I have to go home to pack some stuff, so I'll let Mattie know what's going on."

"Okay. Tell her I'll be there at around 1800, and I'll bring pizza for us."

"I will. Bye Mac." He looked around carefully, then gave her a quick, but meaningful, kiss on the forehead.

"Bye."

She went back into JAG HQ to try and get through a boring day without Harm to make it better. She looked forward to his call that night.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Wednesday, September 8, 2004**

**Harm's House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**2250 EST--**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm walked quietly into the house, and dropped his briefcase and hung his cover by the door.Mattie and Mac already had their luggage sitting neatly next to the door.

He walked upstairs and to all the guest bedrooms looking for Mac. Then he went to Mattie's room. She was in her bed, sound asleep, with a magazine laying across her middle and her hands still lightly holding it. He turned off the small lamp by her bed, and kissed her forehead.

'Where is Mac?' He wondered.

The answer came a few seconds later when he walked into his own bedroom, and saw Mac curled up in his bed holding Rex-Bear in her arms. He smiled at the sight and quietly stripped down to his boxers, then slipped some sleeping shorts on. He gently got into the bed and rolled over to bring Mac to him.

She stirred and rolled toward him.

"Hey, you're home." She smiled.

"Yeah. I got in about 5 minutes ago."

"Do you want me to go to one of the guestrooms?"

"Well where have you been sleeping the past 2 nights?"

"In here." She said sheepishly.

He grinned.

"You should stay. I wouldn't want to mess up your sleeping pattern, now would I?"

"Certainly not."

He kissed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Princess. Our flight leaves at 0600, you know."

"Yeah." She yawned.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes also.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Thursday, September 9, 2004**

**Reagan National Airport, Washington, DC**

**Concourse B, Gate 14**

**0540 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After getting through security, Harm, Mac, and Mattie sat down at their gate. Harm put his arm around Mac's shoulders, while Mattie looked out the window in disgust.

"It's not even light out there yet..." She complained.

"Chill Mattie. If you plan on trying for Annapolis, get used to this side of noon." Harm said.

"Harm's right."

"Yeah, well...you both suck..." She buried her head in her pillow.

"Someone needs to sleep on the plane... They're a little cranky..." Harm said.

"I heard that." She mumbled through the pillow.

"Harm, I'm going to Starbucks for some coffee, do you want some?"

"You stay here, I'll go. Mattie do you want something?"

"Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream." She looked up.

"I'll be back."

Once he was gone Mac turned to Mattie.

"Is something wrong? Besides the fact that it's the asscrack of dawn out there."

"What if Harm's parents don't like me? What if they think I'm a brat?"

"They won't. Harm said they're dying to meet you, and are thrilled that they have a grandchild to spoil now."

"That'll change when they meet me."

"I don't think so. Besides, I'm the one who should be worried. I'm the drunk who's best friends with their son and wants to marry him one day."

"But you're not a drunk anymore. And anyone should be proud to have someone like you marrying their son. You're a Marine, a lawyer, and a really great woman who loves their son."

"True, but I'm still afraid they won't see past the alcoholic in me."

"They will. They have to."

"Have to what?" Harm asked. He handed coffee to Mac and Hot Chocolate to Mattie.

"Nothing. It's girl stuff." Mattie answered.

"Alright."

Just then their flight was called.

"Let's go girls." Harm picked up his carry-on, then Mac's.

"Gee, thanks for carrying mine Harm..." Mattie groused.

"I've only got two hands. You're young and can handle a pillow and backpack. And besides, you're not my girlfriend."

"A fact which I thank God for everyday."

"And why is that?"

"Duh, you're old."

Harm glared at her for a few seconds.

"It's the truth..." She grinned.

"Maybe I'll leave you in La Jolla..."

"Would you?"

"No. I love my mother too much for that. I was exactly like you when I was 15, and I won't put her through that again."

"So you're saying I'm too much trouble?" She asked, hurt by his comment.

"No, you're the right amount of trouble. Just what I need to keep me in line." He kissed her forehead. "Hey, don't frown. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. And I love you too."

They boarded the plane, found their seats and settled in. Mac was on the aisle, Harm in the middle, and Mattie claimed the window seat.

The plane took off finally, and about 15 minutes later they had leveled off and the fasten seatbelt light was turned off.

"I'm going to sleep." Mattie said.

"You should try to get some more sleep too." He said to Mac. "I didn't mean to wake you so late last night, and getting up at 0400 didn't help much either." He reclined his seat back easily, given that there was no one behind them. "Come on, we'll take a nap together."

She laid her head on his shoulder after putting her seat back also, put her arm and hand to rest on his midriff, and closed her eyes.

Harm did the same.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**LAX International Airport**

**LA, California**

**0930 PST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm, Mac, and Mattie grabbed their carry-ons and got off the plane. On the other side of security Trish and Frank Burnett waited next to baggage claim for the 3. When they walked out into that area Trish waved her arms so they would see her and Frank.

"Hey Mom." Harm said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I didn't know you all were meeting us here."

"We decided to at the last minute."

"Mom, Frank, this is Mattie Grace. Mattie, these are your grandparents."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am, Sir."

"Oh nonsense! You can call us Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay."

"Harm, who's this lovely young woman?" Frank asked.

"Oh, this is the imfamous Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie, better known as Mac." Harm grinned. "I asked her to come a few weeks ago."

"You mean you didn't tell them I was coming?" She asked.

"You didn't tell her that you didn't tell us she was coming?" Trish asked.

"Well, no."

Mac and Trish simaltaniously hit him on both arms.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't. But it would have been nice to have known to fix up one more bedroom."

Mattie and Frank walked away to get the luggage.

"We should probably steer clear of that..." Frank told Matttie.

"I don't envy Harm right now."

"Do you have your learners permit or license, Mattie?" He asked.

"Yeah, my permit. Why?"

"Well, I've got a brand new Beamer in the parking garage if you want to drive back to La Jolla." He grinned.

"Really? Can I? That would be soo cool!"

"Here's the keys," He held them out. "and when we get to the garage just act like nothing's out of the ordinary. I got a rental for you all anyway, and the Beamer only seats 2."

"Cool."

By that time Harm and his mother had stopped arguing and came over to where Mattie and Frank were.

"Have you all been conspiring over here?" Mac asked.

"Something like that." Mattie grinned.

"Are we ready then? We still need to pick up the rental." Frank said.

"Let's go." Harm said.

They all grabbed the luggage and made their way out to the parking garage where the rental companies kept their cars.

While Harm and Mac were getting the car, Mattie, Frank, and Trish stood outside.

"Trish, are you riding with Harm and Mac?"

"Yes. They need a chaparone..."

"You should see them at home. See, Harm hasn't even kissed her yet, but that doesn't stop them from making eyes at each other and holding hands EVERYWHERE we go..."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Mattie?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. But left for school about 2 weeks ago. He goes to Carson Long Military Institute in Pennsylvania."

"That must be hard, with him being gone all the time." Trish said.

"I'll see him again at Thanksgiving, then Christmas and New Years."

"Good. Maybe we'll come out for Christmas, then we can meet the boy." Frank said.

"Cool."

Harm and Mac came out with the keys to their car.

"So how are we doing this?" Harm asked.

"You, Mac, and Trish are going in your car. Myself and Mattie are going in my car."

"Okay. I'll take your luggage Mattie." Harm said.

"We'll see you all at home." Frank called over his shoulder.

Harm looked at him.

"Mom...? Why does Mattie have the keys, and not Frank??"

"I don't know. He's probably letting her drive."

"She's only had her permit for 3 months..."

"Harm, she's been driving since she was 12." Mac told him.

"That doesn't mean she's good at it...The girl is a speed demon."

"Just like her father." Mac smiled.

"I speed for a reason. I'm used to being in a Tomcat."

"I've always wonder why, if you speed, you can't get anywhere on time."

"Oh honey, he got that from his father. It's imbedded in his very being." Trish said.

"That doesn't mean it makes sense."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Home of Frank and Trish**

**La Jolla, California**

**1100 PST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Wow, can you all adopt me instead of Harm? I love the house and beach." Mattie said.

"I think Harm would be a little disappointed if we took you from him. But you can come out here whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just let me know when you want to come and I'll get you a ticket."

"Cool!"

Harm, Mac and Trish pulled up behind them. Harm took the luggage out of the back and took his and Mac's inside, while Mattie pulled her own suitcase behind her.

"Harmon," Trish started. "will you show Mac and Mattie around? I have to go to the Gallery for a while."

"Yes Mom. Come on ladies, and I'll show you your quarters."

"Harm this house is not a ship..." Trish said while rolling her eyes.

Harm grinned then started up the stairs.

"Here's your room Mattie." He said when they reached the 2nd door on the right.

"Okay."

"Ours is up another slight of stairs." He said you Mac.

"Good, we get a workout everytime we come up and down."

"It's the guest suite. I'll give you the room with the balcony if you want it."

"I do."

He dropped her bags at the door while we went to his room deposit his in his room. He came back to bring hers in and found her out on the balcony looking down at the beach.

"Like it?" He asked, pulling her into him.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." He kissed her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I think I'm going to take a nap though."

"Okay." He started to walk out and to his room.

"Think you could give me another of your famous massages?"

"I sure can. I'm going to go let Mattie know which rooms we're in, then I'll be back."

"Okay." She yawned.

He came back a few minutes later and found her curled up on her bed, sound asleep.

'So much for that massage.'

He laid down beside her and gently pulled her closer to him. He quickly fell asleep holding her tight.

An hour and a half later she woke up, and felt arms around her. She smiled at Harm. He was softly snoring.

Mattie slowly opened the door and put her head in.

"Hey," She whispered. "uh, Grandpa is going to meet Grandma at her gallery to take her to lunch. Is it okay if I go too? He said Grandma would probably want to take me shopping afterwards."

"It's fine. Have fun."

"Thanks Mac." She smiled, then closed the door.

Mac turned her head to stare at Harm, knowing he'd wake up if she did so, but while she waited taking the chance to take in his beautiful features.

"So you've figured out the secret to waking me up?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess. You're hungry now?"

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact."

"Come on, I'll take you and Mattie to a burger joint or something."

"Mattie's not here. She went with Frank to have lunch with Trish, then to shop, according to Frank."

"We'll have to buy her an extra suitcase to take all her new clothes home in. You too if Mom gets a hold of you."

"I'll try not to get too much."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Why don't I just fix us something on the George Foreman grill, then we'll have more time to spend in the hot tub..." He grinned.

"Hot tub?"

"Yeah."

"And what if I didn't bring a swimsuit?"

"Makes no difference to me. But you did bring one, right?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Would that lovely blue bikini be among the few?"

"It might." She winked, then got out of the bed.

Harm grinned as he sat up too.

30 minutes later they were sitting on the deck eating their food. Harm had a chicken breast and Mac a hamburger, both fresh off the grill.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Mac asked Harm.

"Just a day of relaxing with my favorite girls."

"Sounds fun. I haven't had a day to relax on the beach since before I can remember."

"Tomorrow is your day. Plus half of today."

She finished her burger and stood up.

"I'm going to go change."

"I'll be up in a minute." He picked up her plate along with his, and took them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Then he went back outside to turn on the hot tub to make sure it filled by the time they got back down. He went upstairs and to his room to change into his swimming trunks. As he came out of the bathroom from getting a towel, he heard a knock.

"Come on in Mac."

"Hey, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You're going to love this. You get to put the sunscreen on my back."

"My pleasure." He grinned.

She handed him the bottle of lotion and he rubbed some in his hands, then started on her back.

"Thanks Flyboy." She said when he'd finished, then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Those trunks!"

He grinned. They were Popeye swimming shorts. He turned to grab his towel and Mac laughed even harder. They said 'Whoa!' across the backside.

"You like these?"

"Very much."

"Mattie saw them in a store and told me I had to buy them."

"They're cute."

"Thank you."

They went back down to the deck and into the small booth were the hot tub was. Harm checked the temperature.

"Perfect." He then climbed in, and held out his hand for Mac to get in.

"Ahh, this is heavenly." She sat right up next to him and leaned back into his arms.

"I knew you'd think so. I should get one of these. It would be a good way to keep you coming over."

"You're the reason I keep coming over." She said softly. "Although a hot tub would be nice."

"I'll look into buying one when we get back."

"You better. I might stop coming if you don't, now that you've gotten my hopes up and all."

"I'll buy one then."

They sat in silence for a while, with Harm gently rubbing Mac's back.

"You know I'm going to fall asleep again if you keep doing that." She said.

"How about a cold dip in the ocean to wake you up?"

"No. Although just laying on the beach would be nice."

"Let's go." Harm climbed out and took her hand to lead her down to the private beach.

She spread out her towel and laid down on her stomach.

"I'm going to go for a quick swim. I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

"I'll be here."

He came back a few moments later and saw her with her eyes closed, getting a tan. He quietly snuck up behind her and bent down to poke her sides.

She screamed and jumped up really quick.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., you get back here!" She yelled after him as he started to run away.

"No, you'll kill me if I stop running!"

"I promise I won't kill you."

He stopped running and turned around.

"But that doesn't mean I won't kick your six for scaring me that way!" She tackled him into the sand.

"Go ahead, I deserve it." He said.

"Yes you do, and I should kick your butt right now. But now that we're in this position..." She was laying on top of him, holding his arms loosely over his head.

He quickly flipped her over so he was on top. He then leaned down and gave her the softest of kisses.

She smiled at him when they parted and he kissed her again, a little firmer this time.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." He said.

"And I've been waiting a long time for you to do it."

"How about we go back to our towels and sun for a while?" He got up out of the sand.

"Okay."

He took her hand to help her up and they walked back to where they had been before.

"How long do you think Frank will be gone?" Mac asked after they'd been laying out for awhile.

"Probably all afternoon. I think Mom will take him with her to shop, so they'll have someone to carry the bags while they shop more."

"Good. I have all afternoon with my Flyboy then." She moved close to him.

"That you do. And I have all afternoon with a beautiful Marine." He smiled.

They laid out for another hour and a half, until Harm heard the phone ringing inside the house.

"I'll be right back." He told Mac.

"'Kay."

"Hello, Burnett residence."

'Hello Harmon.'

"Hey Mom. Having fun shopping?"

'How did you know we were shopping?'

"Just a guess. What's up?"

'What are you and Mac doing?'

"Laying on the beach. Mac's still out there sunning."

'Good. We'll be out shopping all afternoon. Frank has taken Mattie to get her a set of golf clubs, so he can teach her to play tomorrow morning.'

"Sounds like fun for her."

'She's looking forward to it, I believe. Anyway, why don't we meet at 7 o' clock at Marcos' downtown?'

"Okay. We'll be there. Casual dress?"

'Yes. I'll see you both in a few hours.'

"Okay Mom. Bye."

'Bye Harmon.'

He hung up the phone and went back down to the beach.

"We've got another 3 hours down here, then we're meeting Mom, Frank, and Mattie for dinner."

"Okay." She said. "What else is there to do here?"

"At the house or in town?"

"Anywhere. I'm bored with just laying here. I want to do something."

"Well, we could go cruising in Frank's Boxster. I'll show you around the area."

"Sounds as good as anything. Let's go get ready."

She and Harm gathered up their towels and water bottles, and headed back up to the house.

"I'll be done in about 20 minutes." Harm said when they had gotten upstairs to their rooms.

"How should I dress?"

"Casual. Marcos' is just a seafood restaurant on the beach."

"Alright. It will take me longer than 20 minutes though. I have to beautify myself."

"Ahh, too late. You're already beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Commander." She smiled.

"_Everywhere_, you say?"

"Nice try, but you have to kiss me more than twice to earn entrance into my shower."

"Will three times work?" He said, after he'd given her a gentle kiss.

"Nah."

He kissed her once again.

"What about four times?"

"No, but feel free to keep trying."

"My pleasure." He grinned and continued kissing her. "What about now?"

"Hmmm, no. And we should stop before this gets out of hand."

"Yeah, I need a cold shower anyway."

"If you're good, we'll continue tonight."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be an angel." He smiled before going into his own room to get ready.

45 minutes later Mac emerged from her bathroom, fully dressed and ready. Harm was sitting on her bed waiting patiently.

"Hey. You look great." He grinned. She was wearing a simple demin knee-length skirt and a cap sleeved red shirt.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself Flyboy." He had on a pair of khakis and a button down royal blue shirt.

"Shall we go cruising?" He offered her his hand.

She took it and they went downstairs, then to the garage.

"So which car would you like to take?" He turned on the lights in the large garage.

"Wow..." She saw all the cars Frank had.

"It's Frank's hobby, this and golf."

"Are you sure he'll be okay with us taking one out?"

"Yeah. Most of them don't have gas in them, but some do."

"How about the Jag over there?"

Harm went to the wall and opened a small safe hidden behind the wall. He took out some keys, then closed the safe.

"It most likely has gas in it." He put the key in the ignition. "Yep. Hop in Beautiful."

She climbed in the passenger side while he turned off the lights.

When he got back in he opened the garage door, started the car up, and put the top down.

"So, where are we going?"

"Shopping?"

Mac smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You missed. Bear left."

"Bearing left." She kissed him again, on his lips this time.

"Trap made successfully. You earn Top Gun status." He grinned, before flooring the gas pedal.

"Harm!"

"What??"

"You're going to get us either arrested or killed."

"Nah, I'm a fighter pilot remember? I have the reflexes to keep us from getting hit, and the charm to keep us from getting arrested."

"Let's hope..." She mumbled to herself.

15 minutes later Harm sped into the parking lot of an upscale looking mall.

"I'm not sure I can afford anything in any of these stores." Mac said when they walked inside.

"I saw Mom's car out there, so we'll go find her. Besides, I have a $15,000 credit limit on all my cards. That means you could spend $45,000."

"Yeah, but that's not the issue. It's whether or not you have the money to pay the $45,000 bill. I have a $15,000 limit on my Visa, but I don't have the money to back that up."

"Well I'll let you go shopping with Mom then. She'll make you pick out numerous outfits that look good on you, which would be everything, then insist they're too good to leave at the store. She'll then smile at Frank, and he'll hand over his credit card."

"Harm I'm not looking to spend your parents money."

"Let's put it this way. If you don't let her buy you clothes and stuff, she'll take it personally. You have to understand that she wanted a daughter, but never got her. Now she has one, and will want to give you everything she would have given a biological daughter."

"I still don't feel right about it."

"Would you feel better about spending my money?" He smiled.

"Well, yeah. But that's because you're mine and I know I can push you around all I want." She grinned at him.

"Then whenever you want something, anything at all, just tell me. I don't mean just while we're here either. I mean anytime."

"Harm, you make less money than I do, and you have a mortgage and teenager to take care of."

"Don't worry about that. Just promise me that you'll tell me if you want something."

"I promise."

"Good. Now let's go find Mom and Mattie, and rescue Frank."

They walked hand in hand through Trish's favorite stores looking for her. They came out of Saks and saw Frank standing outside The Buckle, and Trish and Mattie hanging more bags on his arms.

"Mom! What are you doing to this poor man?" Harm cried.

Frank was indeed loaded with bags, all the way up both arms and in both hands.

"He offered." Trish said.

"Yeah, but he's never been shopping with you AND a teenage girl before. Cut the guy some slack." Harm took some bags from Frank.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Frank asked.

"We got bored on the beach, so we decided to go cruising in the Jag. I figured Mac would like to go shopping, so here we are."

"Well good. Now we're three against two. Which means two men to carry bags." Trish smiled.

"Why don't Frank and I take these to your car? Then when we come back in, he can carry yours, and I'll carry Mac and Mattie's."

"Okay. Mattie and I need some ice cream anyway, and Mac could use some fattening up."

"Oh believe me, she can eat." Mattie piped up. "But she runs like 10 miles a day, so fat doesn't really stick."

"She gets a double scoop then."

Mac and Trish sat down at a table in the food court while Mattie ordered the ice cream for everyone.

"So what did you and Harmon do after I left?"

"We both took a nap, Harm fixed lunch, then we sat in the hot tub for awhile. After that we laid on the beach in the sun."

"Ooh, romantic...the hot tub." Mattie said as she passed out ice cream.

"Mmhmm." Mac mumbled.

"It'll be more romantic when he kisses you." Mattie mused.

Mac didn't say anything, in fact she avoided eye contact with both Trish and Mattie.

"AHHH! So he DID kiss you already!!" Mattie said with excitement.

"Yes. And I feel really weird right now. Discussing mine and my boyfriends steps in out relationship, with his daughter and mother..."

"Oh Honey, I know exactly what being with Harm is like. He's just like his father in every way possible."

"Really?"

"Yes. It goes farther than looks. And believe me, I agree that Harmon is a very handsome man. I'm so happy he took after his father in that way."

"Aww, my mommy thinks I'm pretty." Harm grinned as he and Frank sat down beside their ladies.

"Yes, you're my pretty little boy." She patted his cheek.

Harm smiled and whispered something in Mac's ear, which caused her to laugh.

"Hey, no secrets!" Mattie complained.

"You wouldn't understand, Mattie." Harm said, then stole a spoonful of her ice cream.

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Are you ladies ready to start shopping again?" Frank asked.

"I am." Trish said.

"How about you two?" Harm asked.

"We'll catch up in a minute." Mac said.

"Okay." He kissed Mac's forehead and followed Trish and Frank.

"Alright kid, spill you guts."

"I miss Joshua." Mattie said quietly.

"That's natural."

"It's just that seeing Grandma and Grandpa, and you and Harm reminds me that my boyfriend is 450 miles away from me."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. You know we can't bring him any closer, but I'll talk to Harm about maybe going up to Pennsylvania for a weekend or something. You know his grandmother lives up there, so we might be able to arrange something with you and Joshua while we're there."

"I'm not sure Harm likes Joshua that much."

"I think he does. Did you know that Joshua came to Harm and asked if he could ask you to be his steady girlfriend?"

"He did?"

"Yes. And Harm gave him permission, so he must think he's okay."

"I guess so."

"I want you to know that if something is bothering you, and you don't want to tell Harm, you can always talk to me. Remember that we have similar stories growing up, but I don't want you to end up like me."

"You know that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"If you want to be like me, than don't be like me. Skip all the crap I did after my 15th birthday, before I joined the Marines."

"I will." Mattie wrapped her arms around Mac.

Mac returned the hug.

"Thanks for being here for me Mac. Harm is like my dad, and you're the closest thing to a mother that I have."

"And I've come to think of you as a daughter."

They both sniffled as they let go of one another.

"You know Harm is going to think we're nutcases..." Mattie laughed.

"Oh well, then we'll fit right in with him."

They stood and walked through the mall to catch up with the people who they thought of as their family.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Trish and Frank Burnett's House**

**La Jolla, California**

**2200 PST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After goodnights were said by Trish, Frank, and Mattie to Harm and Mac, they went outside onto the deck.

Harm had grabbed a throw off the couch in the living room.

"How about a walk?"

"That sound's wonderful."

He took her hand in his and they walked down the beach about a hundred yards. They stopped and sat down in the sand. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and she leaned on him. Together they watch the water gently roll onto the beach.

"Remind me to book our honeymoon somewhere with a beach." Mac sighed.

"A little presumptuous aren't we Colonel?" He grinned.

"No, very presumptuous actually."

They laid back in the sand to look at the stars. She put her head on his chest and he laid a hand on her back.

"You know we're going to have sand in places only God knows about..." Harm said.

"Don't worry Sailor, I'll help you clean all the sand up."

"Are you inviting yourself into my shower?"

"Hmm, I might be."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You missed Flyboy. Lose some altitude."

He kissed her again, properly this time.

Pretty soon they were both on their sides, Harm's hand gently holding her face, and hers resting on his chest.

"You know we have to stop soon..." Mac mumbled against his mouth a while later.

"Why?" He kept kissing her.

"We're...getting...carried....away..." She said between kisses.

"Not...a...good...enough...reason...."

She broke away.

"It'll have to be."

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss...then another...and another....

"Harm!" She half giggled, half chastised.

"What? You're irresistible."

"Well try to resist me long enough to get back to the house and into my room."

"I'll try." He stood up and gathered the blanket, which had been on top of them. He held put his hand to help her up. "Come on, the sooner we get back the sooner we can continue."

"Harm you're worse than a hormonal teenager."

"Yeah, I'm a horny adult." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes as they walked back.

10 minutes later they were both changed into sleeping clothes and back in Mac's room cuddling on the bed.

"It's almost 2300. We should go to bed."

"Yeah probably." He kissed her softly and started to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Mister??"

"You said I should go to bed."

"No, I said we should go to bed. As in you stay here with me and play teddy bear again."

"Oh well in that case..." He turned off the light and got into the bed.

"Goodnight Harm."

"Goodnight Sarah." He kissed her forehead.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Friday, September 10, 2004**

**Frank and Trish Burnett's House**

**La Jolla, California**

**0945 PST--**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Mattie carefully opened the door to Mac's room. She saw Harm and Mac sound asleep, Harm on his stomach with one arm thrown over Mac.

She crept over to the bed to plan her attack. She figured out exactly where to jump.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she pounced them on the bed.

They both merely rolled over and moved closer to one another.

"Hey, you guys are no fun!"

"I heard you come in." Mac said from the bed.

"I thought I was quiet enough to sneak attack you all."

"You can't sneak attack a fighter pilot." Harm said. "And you especially can't sneak attack a Marine." He added.

"Well, I tried. It's boring here. Grandma and Grandpa both went to work."

"So you thought bugging us would be fun?" Harm asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you guys are military, aren't you supposed to be up with the sun or something?"

"When at all possible, no." Mac said.

"You know you might as well just get into the bed now, you know you want to." Harm said,

"Okay." Mattie climbed into the bed, right in between them.

"Not exactly what I had in mind..."

"I'm the kid, it's my job to be annoying." She grinned.

Harm reached over Mattie and took Mac's hand and kissed it.

"Okay... How about I go cook us some breakfast? Pancakes anyone?" Matte said, climbing out of the bed.

"Sure." Mac said,

"We'll be down in a few minutes Mattie."

"Okay. In the meantime, be good!" And she left.

"Nah, I've been good all night." Mac said, then rolled closer to Harm.

He cupped her cheek and gave her a long kiss.

"You do know you're perfect, right?"

"What exactly makes you think I'm perfect?"

"Well, aside from the obvious." He looked her up and down with a grin. "I've just found that, unlike most women, you don't have to brush your teeth before you kiss me, because, somehow, your breath doesn't get all stale at night."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Flyboy."

"I'll be right back." He went to his suitcase and popped about five CertsÔ into his mouth. "Better?"

"Yes." She smiled and stood up on the bed to kiss him again.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"That's up to Mattie to decide."

"Did you find out what was wrong yesterday at the mall?"

"Yeah. Harm, I know it's a few months away, but what are you planning for her birthday?"

"I thought I'd let her have a party at the house with all her friends."

"Are you thinking of having Joshua as one of the guests?"

Harm smiled.

"I might be able to manage to take Sarah up there and get him for the weekend."

"Good. That would mean the world to Mattie. She misses him a lot." Mac said, just before her stomach growled.

"Come on, let's go eat." He turned around with his back to the bed. "Hop on."

"You're going to give me a piggyback ride?"

"Yeah, hop on."

"You're too much sometimes Flyboy." She laughed as she climbed onto his back.

He carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are the pancakes ready Mattie?"

"I'm just now starting to cook them. Give me 5 minutes and they'll be done."

"Okay. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was planning to spend all day on the beach." Answered Mattie.

"Well, I have a better idea. Tomorrow you can relax on the beach. Today, we can go to this theme park I know in San Diego. If you both want to."

"Sounds fun." Mac said.

"Cool." Was Mattie's reply.

"Okay, we'll leave whenever we're all ready, then."

Mattie served the pancakes and they all ate.

Afterwards, Harm and Mac both took quick showers and dressed, all in about 15 minutes.

However they had to wait for Mattie.

"Doesn't she realize that she's only going to get hot and sweaty again?" Mac sighed.

"Apparently not. You should have seen our water bills... I'd use about 1/8 of what was used at Mattie and Jen's. And Jen told me she almost never took long showers, it was always Mattie."

"Welcome to fatherhood. Teenage style."

He sighed, and laid his head back on the couch in boredom.

Mac moved from the chair she was sitting in and sat down on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around her middle.

"You look tired. You sure you feel like going?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And I'm looking forward to riding some coasters today."

"You do that."

"You don't like roller coasters?"

"Nah, they go too slow."

"Will you still ride some with me?"

"Yeah, but don't expect me to be too thrilled. I prefer Tomcats over dinky roller coasters."

"Well for some of us, a coaster is all we can stand."

"I'll ride the Ferris Wheel with you."

"That's way slower than the roller coasters."

"I know. It's slow enough that I can do this." He kissed her gently.

"I'll put the Ferris Wheel on my mental list of rides."

"Oh God," Mattie said when she walked into the living room. "this is worse than school..."

"What's worse?" Harm asked.

"Her sitting on your lap. People at school just make out in the hallways."

"Sorry, you missed that part of the show."

"You know, I'd be grossed out if it wasn't so sad. It only took you a month longer to kiss Mac, than it did Joshua to kiss me, Harm."

"What? He kissed you? You're only 15!" Harm all but yelled.

"Harm, how old were you when you got your first kiss?" Mac asked him.

"Who said it was my first??" Mattie grinned.

"WHAT?!" Harm exclaimed.

Mattie and Mac looked at each other and laughed.

"Lighten up Harm." Mac smiled, then kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's get moving."

"We'll talk later, Mathilda Grace..."

"Mac, can you talk to him? Explain that one kiss isn't the end of the world."

"I'll try."

They all went out and climbed into the Jeep Cherokee that Frank had rented for them.

Mattie put her headphones on and zoned out for the ride.

"Harm, what's your problem?" Mac asked. "So her boyfriend kissed her. It's not like you didn't do the same at her age."

"Yeah, but I still don't like the idea, now that I'm a father."

"And the girls you kissed had fathers who did? Joshua is a good kid, who is away from everyone he loves from August until May of every year. Cut them some slack."

"I'll try."

"Thank you." She picked up his right hand, which was holding her left, and kissed it.

He in turn kissed her left hand and smiled at her.

"You know, you're really good at this whole mother thing."

She laughed.

"Now that's a bald faced lie."

"No, it's not."

"You really think I'm a good mother?"

"Yes, I do."

"I never thought I'd hear someone say I'd make a good mother..."

"You just did. Any man would be thrilled to have you as the mother of his children."

"What about you? Are you 'any man'?"

"I'd be beyond thrilled if we have children aside from Mattie."

"How many more do you want?"

"At least one. Ideally 3 or 4 more."

"Sounds reasonable."

Okay folks, I know that was a crappy chapter. It's been sitting in my hard drive for awhile while I try to finish it. Which was next to impossible with having to write long papers for English. Who knew 102 would be so much harder than 101...? Not Rebekah!


	4. Month Four: October

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Thank you to Froggy0319, MaidenPride21, DD2, GuitarVixen, KittyX, Harley1, HarmsGirl11355, Elizabet, and cbw for reviewing chapter three.

Also, I thought I should let you all know my current plans for the story. I would like to go until the wedding, then stop and go back and fill in between chapters. For example, I'll write a chapter 3 ½ to go between 3 and 4, which will be more with them on vacation in Cali.

Sorry if chapters are few and far between, but English, Math, History, and Geography are all kicking my butt. I cannot wait until winter break, because the semester will be freakin' OVER!

Now on the story.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Friday, October 15, 2004**

**Oceanside Marriott**

**Virginia Beach, Virginia**

**2025 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm went into he and Mac's bedroom, where she was laying on their bed reading.

"Hey." He kissed her softly. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"I'm reading. Go away."

"That can wait."

"It's getting to the good part. Octavian is about to profess his undying love to Sandra!"

"Like I said, that can wait…" He took her hand and they went outside and down to the beach.

They went down the beach about 300 yards and sat down in the sand to watch the sunset.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her.

Fifteen minutes later the sun was down and the beach was lit by moonlight.

"We need to come here often. This beach is beautiful." Mac said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He kissed her hair. "We could always come back alone sometime. I'm sure Mattie wouldn't mind, especially if we asked Jen to stay with her."

"I'd like that. Not that I don't love Mattie like a daughter, but some alone time is nice sometimes."

"I'll check to see if we can get reservations for New Years. Mom and Frank will likely be in town, and so will Joshua, so Mattie won't care that we're gone."

"I'd like that."

"Good. I'll make the reservations if possible."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I thought we might explore the town a little. I'm sure you and Mattie would enjoy some shopping."

"Yes we would." She grinned.

"And I would enjoy being the bag boy that follows you around."

"Uh huh…"

"Well okay, so I wouldn't exactly enjoy the bag boy part, but I would enjoy spending time with my two favorite girls."

"That sounds more like it."

"How about a movie in my room? Any one you want."

"That sounds nice."

He stood up and took her hand to pull her up beside him.

They walked back to the hotel at a slow pace, taking in the beauty of the crashing waves.

When they reached the hotel they took the elevator up to their 2-bedroom suite where Mattie was sitting, chatting on her laptop.

"Hey Mattie, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Mac asked.

"Nah. I'm talking to Josh. I might come in after he has to get off, though."

"Okay, come in whenever you want to."

"Okay."

Mac went into Harm's/their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What's on tonight?"

"Not a lot. Let's see, there's Planet Of The Apes, Alex and Emma, Mean Girls, Shrek, and Basic."

"Mean Girls sounds good."

"Okay."

"What? You're not going to complain that it's a chick flick??"

"Like I said, whatever you want to watch, we'll watch."

She smiled.

"Mattie might come in later. She's talking to Josh on AOL right now."

"I have a feeling we'll be having at least one more guest for part of Thanksgiving…"

"I was actually going to call Rose-Anne and ask if they wanted to have Thanksgiving with us. If you don't have any plans that is."

"No, I was thinking the same thing. It'll be nice to have a house full of people."

"There are 20 people that I can think of right off."

"Who?"

"You, me, Mattie, Jen, the Admiral, Francesca, Bud, Harriet, AJ, Jimmy, Big Bud, Mike, Sturgis, Varese, Rose-Anne, William, Matt, Grace, Taylor, Joshua…."

"Mom and Frank may be coming in."

"Okay, make that 22."

"Are you sure we can handle that many people?"

"I think so. You and the rest of the boys can go to the basement and watch football while we're not eating, and we girls can talk."

"You all are good at that."

"We like to talk about our men." He smiled.

"Juxtaposing us??"

"Yeah, pretty much. Harriet talks about how handsome you are, and I say how caring and sweet Bud is."

"But I'm caring and sweet too, aren't I?"

"Hmm, sometimes."

He looked at her, somewhat hurt.

"Okay, Most of the time."

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Hey, shut the door if you're going to do that crap…" Mattie said as she came in the room.

"We'll remember that for next time." Harm said.

"What movie are you watching?"

"Mean Girls. It looked cute." Said Mac.

"Jump in Mattie." Harm said, gesturing at the bed.

Mattie climbed in….right between Harm and Mac.

"Not what I had in mind…"

"You two need a chaperone."

"No, we do not. Now if you would kindly move to my other side."

"You're such a party pooper." She said as she climbed over him.

Harm in turn put his arms around both his girls and they both laid their heads on his chest.

"Isn't that better?"

"Sure." Answered Mattie.

"I'm going to go put my PJ's on, because I know I'm going to fall asleep." Mac said.

"I should probably go ahead and do the same." Mattie added. She walked out the double doors and into her own room.

Harm looked over at Mac, who was digging through her bag for some pajama bottoms to wear. She found some and proceeded to change.

"Hey, that's no fair…" Harm whined.

"What's not fair?"

"That I have to look, but don't get to touch." He answered. "Not that I don't love the sight of you in those strips of fabric that Victoria's Secret has the guts to call underwear."

"You're the one making the rules in this relationship. If we'd done it my way, I'd have had you in bed long ago."

He got out of the bed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her bare sides, and kissed her neck.

"Down boy, Mattie will be back any second now."

"Aww, you're no fun." He hugged her from behind. "You know you really are beautiful standing there like that. I like that you're comfortable enough around me to not worry about changing in front of me."

Mac smiled.

Mattie came bounding in and jumped onto the bed.

"Oh wow, private moment…" She observed Mac standing by her suitcase in her underwear, with

Harm hugging her.

"I was just changing. Harm was the one making it difficult."

Harm stuck out his tongue at Mac.

Mac slipped on some silk pajama bottoms with lips on them and a red long sleeved shirt.

Mattie had on some sleeping shorts with little ducks on them and a white tank top.

Harm lay back down on the bed with Mattie and Mac to either side and they continued watching the movie.

90 minutes later the credits were rolling, and Mattie was sound asleep.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to put her into bed." Harm said to Mac, who was waking up from a light dose.

"I'll go in and turn down the bed." A sleepy Mac answered.

"I can handle it. You can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm awake now." She climbed out of the bed and followed Harm.

They went into Mattie's room and Mac lifted the sheets while Harm laid Mattie in the bed.

She stirred slightly when he laid her down, but immediately snuggled into the pillows and fell deeper into sleep.

Harm and Mac each gave her a kiss on the cheek, then left the room quietly, turning off the lights on the way out.

"I like those pants, by the way. Nice and silky." He slid his hand across her backside.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish…"

"Who said I'm not prepared?"

"You did, Mr. "I keep my Grams in mind when making a move." Which reminds me, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Sex."

"Okay…"

"I think we should wait until we're married."

"Okay. Any particular reason?"

"I just think it will be more special if we wait. I mean, I assume we will get married one day…"

"Yes, we will. If you're crazy enough to accept my proposal that is." He sat down on the bed, and she sat beside him.

"I will be, well, am, crazy enough."

"Good, now that we have that settled. I think it's a good idea to wait."

"I'm happy that we're in agreement about that."

"This doesn't mean we can't make out like teenagers, does it?"

"No. I rather enjoy that aspect of our relationship." She grinned before catching his lips in a kiss.

"I agree. This could be one of the best things about it." He said when they parted.

They both fell back onto the bed and continued to kiss. They stopped after a few minutes, and smiled at one another.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Sailor?"

"You." He kissed her again quickly. "Honestly I can't think of anything I want. I have a good career, a wonderful woman, and a child who will hopefully be my daughter next year."

Mac got an idea after hearing him say that Mattie would be his daughter the next year.

"Well, what else do you want? Or should I just rely on how well I know you, and try to find something that you'll like?"

"I'm not picky, you know that."

"There has to be something you really want."

"Surprise me." He kissed her again, before slipping off his jeans and t-shirt.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you don't like it."

"If it comes from you, I'll love it. Now let's go to sleep. You and Mattie have a long day of shopping ahead of you tomorrow."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sunday, October 17, 2004**

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown, DC**

**2200 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm, Mac, and Mattie pulled up to Mac's apartment building. Harm looked back at Mattie, who was typing away on her laptop.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Mattie. I'm just going to walk Mac upstairs."

"Okay, I'll be here." She said without looking up.

'Damn Intelä for inventing Centrinoä' He thought.

Mac opened the back hatch and pulled her bags out.

They walked up to her apartment.

"You know I could have walked up alone." She said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be able to do this without the peanut gallery and her comments." He bent down and gave her a long kiss.

She smiled at him, then put her arms around his middle.

He hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said after a few minutes.

"Eager to get rid of me?" He grinned.

"Well for one, Mattie is in the car. Two, I have an appointment with my bathtub."

"I guess I'll leave then." He kissed her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

It was getting increasingly hard for him to leave her at night. He walked down the stairs and out to the car where Mattie was waiting. He took one last look up at her apartment,

"Wish you didn't have to leave?" Mattie said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, something like that."

Meanwhile, inside Mac realized it was about 1900 in La Jolla. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Harm's parents.

'_Hello, Burnett Household.'_ Trish answered the phone.

"Hi Trish, it's Mac."

'_Hello dear how are you?'_

"I'm doing good. Harm, Mattie, and I just got home from Virginia Beach."

'_A little weekend trip?_'

"Yeah, Harm wanted to go down before it got too cold."

'_It's very nice down there.'_

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, the reason I called was because I need some help figuring out what to buy Harm for his birthday."

'_Let me guess. He told you he didn't want anything?' _

"Exactly."

'_I just thought of something. Harm Sr. used to play Harm songs from a book he had on his old guitar. I sold the guitar years ago, but I think Harm's grandmother still has the book somewhere. I'll call her in the morning to find out '_

"Did you say Harm Sr. had an old guitar?"

'_Yes.'_

"What kind was it?"

'_Well, I don't remember. I do know it was a dark cherry color, with HDR burned into the body. The man who bought it said it gave it character. Are you thinking of trying to find that old thing?'_

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I'd still like to give Harm the sheet music. I'll call Grams tomorrow and maybe we can work out a joint gift. If I can find the guitar, and she still has the music."

'_That's a wonderful idea.'_ Mac could tell Trish was excited. _'Honey, if you do find the guitar, let me know so I can fly in. I would like to see the look on his face when he sees it.'_

"I'll keep you updated."

'_Good.'_

"I'll talk to you later. And thank you for the idea."

'_You're welcome. Bye.'_

"Bye."

Mac decided to wait until the next day to start her search for the guitar. She went into the bathroom and started running hot water for a long bath. Just as the water finished running her phone rang.

"Mackenzie."

'_Well, hello Mackenzie.'_

"What do you want?"

'_I miss you…'_

"Harm it's only been 30 minutes."

'_Yeah, I know. But I still miss you. Mattie is asleep, and so I don't have anyone to talk to.'_

"I'm sorry. I'm getting into the bathtub now, so you can talk to me."

'_No, it's okay. You relax. I'll see you in the morning.'_

"Are you sure?"

'_Yeah. Bye Mac.'_

"Bye Harm."

Mac put her hair up in a bun on top her head, and then got into the soothing bath water.

An hour later…

Mac had gotten out of her bath when the water started getting cold, and she started to prune up.

She put on some sweats and got into bed. But she couldn't sleep, not without Harm.

After an hour of tossing and turning she put on some shoes and grabbed her car keys.

25 minutes later she was at Harm's house in Great Falls. She quietly let herself in, put the code into the alarm system so she could get upstairs, set the alarm back, took off her shoes and climbed into the bed with Harm.

"Well hey. This is a surprise." He said when he rolled over.

"I couldn't sleep…" She said bashfully. "I have an extra uniform in the car."

He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you came. I'll sleep a lot better now too."

She snuggled into his chest and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Monday, October 18, 2004**

**Harm's House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**0700 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

The next morning Harm awoke with a numb arm. He opened his eyes and saw Mac laying across it sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Mac, time to get up." He said softly before kissing her forehead.

"Don' wanna…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but you have to. Or I could call the Admiral and tell him you're in my bed and won't get up…"

"Fine, I'll get up." She rolled over.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, then fix you and Mattie some pancakes."

"Okay." She yawned.

10 minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed in his blues, minus the jacket.

"Bathroom is all yours Mac." He said as he finished with his tie.

"Thanks."

"Do you want apples or chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

She grinned at him.

"Some of each, of course. And can you go out to my 'Vette and get my uniform? Or send Mattie out to get it?"

"And miss a possible glimpse of you in your naked glory? I think not." He grinned back.

She went into the bathroom, and he went down to the kitchen to start the pancakes.

25 minutes later Mac came down to the kitchen where Mattie was finishing her pancakes, and Harm was making fresh ones for her.

"I thought we took you home last night…" Mattie said.

"I came back when I couldn't sleep."

"Harm, why don't you just ask her to move in with us? It would make things less complicated for Mac. Anyway, I'll see you this afternoon. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and gave Mac a hug, then was out the door to meet the bus.

"You know she makes sense." Harm said awhile later while Mac was eating her pancakes and he was drinking coffee.

"About what?" Mac asked, knowing the answer.

"You moving in here."

"What about that?"

"It really does make sense. I mean, last night was yet another time we proved that we can't sleep very well apart. And I did buy the house with the thought that you would eventually come to live here."

"So you want me to move in?"

"Only if you want to. I won't push it if you don't want to. I think it would be good, because not only would you not have to pay rent anymore, but you'd be closer to JAG. Less gas."

"Sounds like you've thought this through."

"Yeah, a little." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if you want me here 24/7, I can't really think of a reason to say no. Although the Admiral is going to have a cow when he sees my COA forms…."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it to have you here with Mattie and I."

"We better get to work."

"Do you want to drive together or apart?"

"Well you know I'm going to end up back here for at least a little while tonight, so we might as well go together."

"That's what I thought." He slid his jacket on and buttoned it, picked up his cover and briefcase. He and Mac went out to his Lexus and he drove the short distance to JAG. Once there they went upstairs and to the daily staff meeting.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, and soon it was Friday afternoon. Harm, Mattie, and Mac prepared to start moving some of her belongings into his/their house. Some were being moved into the house, others into a storage facility, and others being given away to Goodwill.

"You ready to go?" Harm asked Mac at 1830.

"Yeah, in a second."

"I'll wait by the elevator."

"I'll be there in a minute."

At 1830 on a Friday night, they were the only ones left on that floor of JAG HQ. Jen had left just after the Admiral did, and went to pick up Mattie for a girls night, leaving Harm and Mac to themselves.

A moment later Mac met Harm and they rode down to the ground floor.

"So, what do you want to do tonight, since we have all night to be alone?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe dinner and then a movie?"

"Okay, but lets go change clothes first. I can't have fun if we don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do this with everyone watching." He kissed her lightly.

She smiled before they walked out into a nearly deserted parking lot.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Monday, October 25, 2004**

**Harm's (and Mac's) House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**1840 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was Harm's birthday, and after a dinner at Wong Ho Hong's Noodle House, he, Mac and Mattie went home.

Mattie gave him his gift from her, a photo album filled with pictures from her early childhood up to the present. He gave her a long hug before starting to look through it with much interest. Mattie excused herself, saying she had homework, but she knew Mac's gift was probably special and thought it best to leave them alone.

"This is great." He said, while sitting on the couch looking through the pages of the album.

"I haven't even given you mine yet." She sat beside him.

"You got me something too?"

"Of course I did." She handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

He opened the large envelope and pulled out a stack of papers.

"You did this for me?" He said after a moment.

"Yeah. Of course Mattie still has to sign, but they're ready for whenever you two decide to sign."

"How did you manage to do this?" He was still shocked.

"I know someone in the family courts. He got it pushed through for me."

"You are absolutely amazing." He pulled her tightly into his arms. "Thank you so much Sarah."

"You're welcome Harm. When are you going to tell Mattie about the adoption?"

"Probably for her birthday. But there is one thing wrong with the papers."

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Well, it says here 'name of adopting mother'."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it's blank."

"And you're not married, therefore there is no adopting mother."

"There's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you nearer to Christmas, because I thought it would be at least then before I got the papers, but I want to put you as the adopting mother."

"You want me to be her mother?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have helping raise a child."

"Oh, wow. I never expected that."

"I also didn't expect this, but I'm thrilled beyond belief as the thought of having Mattie as my daughter. And you as her mother."

"If you really think you should do it, I would love to be Mattie's mother."

"Good." He kissed her. "Now about a movie before bed?"

"Sounds good."

He stood up and pulled her up with him and together they went upstairs to watch a movie.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Alright kids, that's chapter four. Once again, sorry is it was boring, but life is boring so I'm not getting much motivation. I also just realized that I'm a month behind. I'll attempt to get chapter six (December) up by Christmas. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Mine was "fun" filled with relatives I hardly know telling me I don't eat enough….


	5. Month Five: November

Thank you to R, DD2, Froggy0319, and StarryEyes10 for reviewing chapter four.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Friday, November 5, 2004**

**Rabb-Mackenzie-Grace House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**0720 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Hey Harm, can you give me a ride to school? I need to be there early."

"I have to be at JAG in 15 minutes for a meeting. Ask Mac."

"Okay. I'll see you this afternoon." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He hugged her back.

Harm had told small fib when he said he needed to be at JAG in 15 minutes. In reality he was flying 'Sarah' up to Carson Long to pick Joshua up for a surprise birthday party for Mattie.

Mac walked through the kitchen on her way out and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Be careful flying today." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He smiled and gently pulled her head down to kiss her.

She smiled.

"Bye. Call me when you get back."

"I promise. Bye."

Mac headed out to her car to get Mattie to school.

Harm waited until they were out of the driveway before heading upstairs to change into civilian clothes. He had put on his uniform so Mattie wouldn't be suspicious. He carefully put his uniform in a garment bag to put back on when he got to the school.

Later that afternoon. . . 

Harm and Joshua pulled into the driveway at about 1500.

"Well I'm going to go put on my uniform again, hopefully for the last time today, then run to JAG for about an hour. You can either stay here and rest before tonight, or you can come with me."

"Actually I think I'd like to come with you. See some real military men and woman at work."

"Okay. I'll be down in about 5 minutes. You can put your stuff in one of the guest rooms, you know where they are. Mattie took your room, so that only leaves two choices on which room you want."

"Thank you Sir."

Twenty minutes later they pulled into JAG HQ, and after securing Joshua a visitors tag, they headed upstairs to find Mac.

"Hey." Harm knocked on her doorframe.

"Hey, come on in." She smiled. "I see you made it back in one piece. How are you Josh?"

"I'm doing well Ma'am. How are you?"

"Better than I deserve."

"Nice to see you've joined us for a while today Commander." Admiral Chegwidden said from behind them.

"Yes Sir. This is the reason I needed the day off. Joshua, this is Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Admiral, this is Mattie's boyfriend, C/1st Lt. Joshua Allexton."

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Joshua said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I understand you attend Carson Long?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very nice part of the country up there. Tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"After I graduate I'm hoping to be able to attend Annapolis."

"Good, good. If you need recommendations, the Commander and myself would be happy to write two."

"Thank you Sir. A recommendation from the JAG would mean a lot."

"Well you let me know when to write it and I'll be happy to."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome." He smiled, as much as an Admiral does.

"Have you two eaten yet?"

"I stopped for lunch before I picked Josh up." Harm answered.

"I didn't even have breakfast this morning. I had to turn in a project early today so I could come here to see Mattie." Joshua said.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry then, Josh. We'll go down to the cafeteria."

"What about me??" Harm asked.

"You've eaten…now you can do some work." She smiled. "Besides, this is a lunch for Marine types."

Harm rolled his eyes and walked out of Mac's office to go to his own.

"Good, now we're rid of the Navy boy…" Josh said with a smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Rabb-Mackenzie-Grace House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**1830 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm and Joshua pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Okay, you go wait in the pool house. I'm going to take Mattie on an errand so the guests can come in. The plan is having the guests come in the house, yell surprise when Mattie walks in, ect. Then at 1930 I'll send Mattie out here to get something, and she'll see you. I think Mac put a bow in there for you to stick to yourself or something."

"Okay." He walked out to the pool house. He then waited by the window for Harm and Mattie to leave. After a few minutes he went back into the house to see if his parents were coming.

"Ma'am, are my parents going to be here?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute."

"Okay." He said. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Why don't you inflate some balloons?"

"Yes Ma'am."

**1855 EST...**

Joshua waited outside in the small pool house for Mattie to come out. He hid in the bathroom when he saw her coming. She went into the pool house, turned on the lights, and went to the freezer to get some ice cream out. He quietly crept out and snuck up behind her.

"Surprise…" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and gasped.

"Oh my God!" She threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." He hugged her tightly.

"How did you get here?"

"Commander Rabb flew his plane up to my school and got me today."

"Really? He did that for me?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go inside."

"How long are you staying?"

"Just until Sunday. Your dad is going to fly me back up Sunday afternoon."

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

"Tonight I'll be in a guest room here, and tomorrow I'm going to my parents."

"Good."

They walked and in hand back into the house. When they got inside Mattie immediately launched herself into Harm's arms.

"Thank you." She said as se held onto him tightly.

"You're welcome kid."

"I love you…Daddy."

"I love you too, Mattie."

Eventually the party wound down and guests started heading home.

Harm and Mac, and Rose-Anne and William went into the living room to talk after cleaning up. Meanwhile, Mattie and Joshua went back outside to the pool house to be alone for a while.

"So, do you like school this year?" Joshua asked.

"It's okay. Harder than last year, but I know next year will be better. What about you?"

"I like Carson Long. I know people there and all, but I still wish I could be here all year. Not seeing my family for 3-5 months at a time is hard. And now, not seeing you is driving me nuts."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to apply to Massanutten Military Academy for my senior year next year. I'd really like to be here for some time before I, hopefully, go to one of the Academies."

"That would definitely work for me." Mattie smiled.

"You can't even imagine how much I've missed you Mattie." He gently put a hand on her cheek. "I mean, at least you have guys at your school to remind you what a boy looks like. Carson Long doesn't even have any female instructors. I hadn't seen a female since August before I walked into JAG and saw Colonel Mackenzie today."

"Wow."

"I had to sneak your picture into the barracks at school. I keep it in my locked safebox so no one can take it."

"Aww." She gave him a hug, which he quickly returned. "You're so sweet to risk getting in trouble just for me."

"I wouldn't exactly call it "just" for you. You're the most important person in my life. You're as important to me as my family is."

"I am? Really?"

"Yes." He took her hands. "I love you Mathilda Grace Johnson."

Tears formed in Mattie eyes.  
"I love you too, Joshua Paul Allexton." 

"I know I already gave you one gift, but I have something else for you." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "It's not an engagement ring." He said quickly when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Well, not exactly anyway. It's a promise ring. I promise that one day I'll put a real ring on your finger, but for right now this is all I can give you."

"It's beautiful." She looked at the white gold ring, with a very small diamond in the middle.

"I wanted to get something better, but I only had $300 saved from my summer job." He slid it onto her right hand.

"Want to trick your parents, and Harm and Mac?"

"How?"

"By putting the ring on my left hand."

He grinned.

"How much trouble will it get me into with your dad?"

"Mac will keep him from killing you. He'll do anything for her, and she would find this funny."

"Okay then." He switched the ring from Mattie's right hand to her left.

"Let's go see how long it takes them to notice." Mattie grinned.

"I have a feeling this is going to blow up in my face…"

"Oh, probably. But like I said, Mac will keep anything bad from happening."

"If you're sure." He said as they walked through the back door.

They went into the living room and sat down together in a huge chair.

Harm, Mac, and the Allexton's continued talking, until Harm looked over and stopped speaking mid sentence.

"Joshua, will you please tell me why there is a ring on my 15 year old daughters left hand?" Harm said slowly.

"Oh, well maybe he proposed…?" She said cryptically. "And I'm 16."

"Not until Monday, kid. Now why is there a ring on her hand?" Harm asked, now getting worried.

Mac and Rose-Anne were both sitting laughing, while Harm and William gave Joshua stern looks.

"Harm, relax." Mac said, putting a hand on his arm. "It's only a promise ring."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what a promise ring looks like. He didn't propose. At least he better not have, because I'm going to be pissed if Mattie got a proposal before me."

"Yours is coming." Harm said, without thinking.

"When?"

"Uhh, soon…"

"It's getting late, so we're going to go." Rose-Anne said. "Josh, are you coming with us?"

"No Ma'am, I'm staying in one of the guest bedrooms, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Mom." He gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight before they bid Harm and Mac goodnight.

"Do you want to watch a movie downstairs?" Mattie asked Joshua.

"Sure. Let me go change into my pajamas first though. I've been in my uniform since 0600 this morning."

"Okay, I'll go do the same." They both went upstairs to change clothes.

"Now that we're alone Flyboy," Mac climbed onto Harm's lap. "I want to know more about this proposal."

"Nope. You find out soon enough."

"But I don't want to know then. I want to know now. I hate surprises."

"I know, but I can't tell you. It wouldn't be right if I did."

"Sure it would." She laid her head down on his shoulder and semi pouted, hoping it would work.

He rubbed her back.

"I know you're disappointed, but this is one thing I have to keep secret."

"Please?" She kissed his cheek.

"No, sorry."

"You're no fun…"

"Meet me in the hot tub shelter in 5 and I'll show you how much fun I can be." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll be there." She kissed his lips before getting up and going upstairs.

**2120 EST**

**Hot tub shelter—**

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" Mac said, leaning against Harm, his arm around her.

"I can't. Besides, what's the rush? We've only been together for 4 months."

"Yeah but according to Mattie, we've been dating for 9 years. I like her timetable better."

"I don't. It reminds me how long I've already wasted. If I had asked you out when my heart told me to, we would be married by now, and probably with kids."

"But look at it this way, if you hadn't waited we might not have Mattie in our life."

"True."

"You know, it's going to be freezing cold when we get out of here."

"I put some towels in the warmer, and an electric blanket on the bed."

"Planning to turn in early tonight?"

"Not me. I'll probably go down and keep an eye on Mattie and Joshua."

"Harm they don't need anyone to keep an eye on them. I think we can trust them to watch a movie together."

"I guess. I just can't help but worry some. She is my daughter after all."

"Speaking of her being your daughter. I found out that she doesn't have to sign the adoption papers. If Tom, you, and I sign them that's all we need."

"So we could surprise Mattie with it?"

"If we take them out to Blacksburg tomorrow morning to have Tom sign, then take them to the courthouse in the afternoon, we could have a daughter by Monday night."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll call Tom in the morning then."

Mac yawned.

"Tired?" He asked, kissing her hair.

"A little." She leaned over the side and pulled two towels out of the warmer.

"Ready to curl up in a warm bed?"

"If you're in it with me."

He stepped out of the hot tub, unfolded a large towel and wrapped it around Mac as she stepped out.

"Thank God for climate controls…" She said as Harm put a towel on himself.

"Definitely."

He turned off the tub and heat in the shelter, and they quickly ran into the house and up to their bedroom.

Harm climbed into the warm bed and opened his arms to Mac so he could hold her.

"Are you getting warm?"

"Slowly."

He started rubbing her back and arms.

"Better?"

"Well, it's not getting me warmer, but it feels great."

"Good." He kissed her gently.

She turned her head upwards to kiss him again.

They continued like that for a while, until Harm brought his hands to rest on Mac's bare hips, and hers rested on his chest. She was laying half on top of him, half to his side.

Eventually her hands found there way down to his waist, and his up to her back.

He untied to her bikini top and rubbed her back where the strings once were. She ran her hands over his well muscled stomach. He pulled at her top until it slid out from underneath her, and for the first time he felt her bare breasts on his chest.

"Harm, are you sure this is what you want?" She whispered.

"No. We need to wait." He said. "I'm sorry I got carried away." He stroked her cheek.

"You didn't do it alone." She scooted up against his side.

"Think you could put a shirt on?" He asked, smiling.

"If you'll go get me one. I'm certainly in no position to get up."

"I wouldn't mind." He grinned.

"It's not like you've never seen a pair of breasts before, Harm"

"But I've never seen yours. And you're all that matters."

"Thank you, but you'll have to wait to get the full showing."

"Wait until when?"

"At least until you propose."

"So, if I propose, I'll get to see you at least half naked?"

"It's quite possible."

"Marry me?" He grinned.

"I expect something much more romantic than that. A ring included."

"Well, I already have the ring…" He revealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had it for about 7 years now."

"Wow. You are slow."

"I have patience is all."

"No, you're slow."

"Okay, maybe I am."

"How about getting me that shirt?" She rolled over and covered herself before picking up her bikini top and expertly putting it back on without giving Harm a peep show.

"Right." He went to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and tossed it to her. "I'm going to go check on Mattie and Joshua, not because I don't trust them, but just to be a good father."

"I'll come too." She got out of the bed before slipping some shorts on. "I need to practice being a good mother."

"You already are one. Even if those papers didn't have your name on them, you would still be Mattie's mother."

"I still feel like I need some practice, especially if we're going to have any more."

"We will, if you want more that is."

"I do."

"Good, because I want a house full."

"I'm not sure there's time for that. I am nearing 40 you know."

"Can we try for at least 2 more?"

"At least." She said as they reached the base of the basement steps.

"At least what?" Mattie asked.

"We were discussing children. We'd both like at least 2 more." Mac answered.

"What? I'm not enough trouble for you?" Mattie grinned.

"You're too much." Harm kissed the top of her head. "I'm hoping to have one who's not a troublemaker."

"What would be the excitement in that?"

"You two having fun?" Mac asked.

"Yeah."

"What movie are you watching?"

"Shrek 2."

"You're awfully quiet Joshua."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go on to bed? I know you've been up for a while today."

"I should probably do that, especially if I'm going to get up for a 0630 run."

"Make it 0730, and we'll go out together."

"That sounds better. An extra hour of sleep is always great."

"We'll plan on 0730 then."

"I'll be ready."

"Don't stay up too late Mattie." Mac said, she and Harm walking up the stairs.

"I won't." She called after them.

"I'm going to head to bed." Joshua said, stretching.

"Yeah, me too." Mattie turned off the movie and they went upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

Mattie went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas, then quietly knocked on Joshua's door.

"Enter." He said and Mattie walked in. "Sorry, I'm too used to being at school."

"It's okay." She watched him walk around the room in his boxers, carefully hanging his uniform in the closet.

"So, what did you come in here for? Not that I mind you being here."

"Oh just to say goodnight, that kind of thing."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Mattie."

"I'm really happy you came." She put her arms around his waist.

"So am I. Like I said before, I've missed you so much in these past 3 months."

"I wish you didn't have to go back on Sunday."

"I wish that too. But look at it this way, I'll be back in 2 ½ weeks for Thanksgiving, then just 4 more for Christmas and New Years. After that will be hard because I won't be back until April for spring break. But when I do come home for spring break that means I'll only have 5 more weeks of school until I'm home for the summer."

"I know, but I'll still miss you."

"Just like I'll miss you. But we'll write, email, and IM. And I'll be able to call you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After winter break the juniors will be allowed to have cell phones for use on weekends. And if I'm still at Carson Long next year I know I'll be able to have one all of my senior year."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I'm still going to see about transferring to Massanutten for first class year though. It will be nice to be able to come home every weekend just to see you."

"You'd come just to see me?"

"Yeah. I'd do it now, but there's no airport that commercial planes fly out of within 70 miles of Carson Long."

"Well, Harm was planning to go see Grams sometime in January or February. She lives in Bellesville, so maybe he could arrange for you to come with us for the weekend."

"I don't want to intrude on time with your family."

"You wouldn't. I know Grams would love to meet you. She's thrilled to have a semi-greatgrandchild, so I know she'll love you too."

"Well, you ask the Commander about it, and if he says it's okay, I'll see if I can get a weekend pass."

"Good. I'm not sure I can wait from New Years until April to see you."

"I admit, the thought of not seeing you is pretty depressing."

"I should let you go to sleep now. I know you've had a long day."

"I'm okay, really. I'd give up a week of sleep to be able to talk to you."

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"My parents are coming at 1200 I think."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll come see you when we get back from running."

Mattie smiled.

"I never get up that early on a Saturday. But for you I'll make an exception."

"I'm glad." He once again put his arms around her.

She hugged him back.

"Goodnight Mattie. I love you." He said in her ear, as if it were a secret between just them.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

He bent down and kissed her gently on her lips.

She smiled before walking out of his room and into her own.

He also smiled to himself as he got into the bed and drifted to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Saturday, November 6, 2004**

**Rabb-Mackenzie-Grace House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**0915 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm and Joshua returned from their run to find their women still sleeping.

"Knowing Mac and Mattie, they'll want doughnuts when they wake up. Do you want to come along to Krispy Kreme with me?"

"No Sir, I think I'll stay here. I need to clean up before my parents come pick me up anyway."

"Alright, well I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Harm left, and Joshua crept quietly up to Mattie's room. He opened the door and walked quietly in.

She was sprawled out on the bed, both arms and one leg out from under her sheet and blankets.

Joshua covered her back up and laid a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it.

Mattie stirred, then opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring my beautiful girlfriend." He stated with a smile.

"How about a good morning kiss for your girlfriend?"

He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. One of those every morning would be nice."

"I don't know what I can do about that. But I promise one every morning that I'm here."

"I think that's the best I'm going to get."

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"I like you this way better."

"What? Sweaty?"

"Sweaty and shirtless."

"I'll try to stay that way after my shower."

"Okay."

He walked out of her room and into his own to gather his shower things. Meanwhile, Mattie got up and dressed, then went downstairs for some orange juice. Joshua soon joined her, not shirtless, but in a thin a-shirt and Adidas jogging pants.

"Commander Rabb will be back soon with doughnuts." He told Mattie, who was looking through the kitchen cabinets for food.

"Good. I'm starving."

"That's what he figured."

"He figured right. Mac and I always want doughnuts on Saturday and Sunday morning, but we usually get a speech about how much fat and sugar is in them."

"Ah so go do some sit ups and crunches afterward. That'll take care of the fat."

"But that involves work…" Mattie wrinkled her nose.

"Well if you want to go to Annapolis, you better get used to working."

"I guess. I'm actually thinking about just going to Georgetown and doing NSROTC. Same result in the end, really."

"I might apply to all four academies, but if I don't get into the Naval Academy, I'll go to Georgetown too."

"I want to be an aviator. So if I do NSROTC I can apply for flight school, but if I don't make it I'll still be able to apply to some other branch if I want to, but still have the option to stay civilian. If I go to the Academy and don't make it, I _have_ to find another branch of the Navy to go into."

"That's true. I mean I want to be a submariner, but if I don't make it, I'll do something else. Most likely go with the Marine option and choose something like Artillery."

"Harm has a friend who he went to Annapolis with who's a former bubblehead. He says he loved it down there."

"It sounds fun. You get to glide through the water and sneak up on your target."

"I prefer to be above them and drop bombs and stuff."

"To each his, or her, own."

Harm came in with doughnuts, and put them on the counter.

"Is Mac up yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you two dig in and I'll go tell her I brought food. That should get her up." He took a plate and placed two doughnuts on it.

He went upstairs to their bedroom and saw Mac engulfed in blankets, more than when he had left earlier.

Sitting the plate down he climbed in with her.

She opened one eye.

"Did you get cold?"

"You left me, so I had to resort to fake sources of warmth."

"Well I have hot doughnuts for you if you're hungry."

"Of course I'm hungry…"

He handed her the plate.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Half an hour later the four of them were sitting in the living room chatting.

"So what are we doing today after Joshua has to leave?" Mattie asked.

"Actually you're going with him. Mac and I have some stuff we need to go do."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go shower then." Mattie left the room.

"Any reason she's coming too? Not that I mind, seeing as she's only the 2nd female I've seen in 4 ½ months, 1st being you Colonel."

"Drop the rank crap. I'm Mac and he's Harm. Those are our names, so use them. As for Mattie going with you, we're going to Blacksburg to get some papers signed. Papers that will finalize Mattie adoption when we take them to the courthouse. The thing is, Mattie doesn't know about the adoption yet. She thinks that Harm has been granted custody in agreement with her father."

"Oh wow. That's great."

"Yeah, we think so too. Anyway, your parents are in on our little secret so they agreed to let Mattie come with you all for the day." Harm said.

"Good. I've missed Mattie while at school, so any time I can get with her is great as far as I'm concerned."

"That's what we thought. Mac and I will probably head out about 1100, so I'll trust you two to behave."

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Montgomery County Courthouse**

**Christiansburg, VA**

**1300 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"You ready Marine? There's no backing out once we submit these papers." Harm said as they stood in the lobby of the courthouse.

"Yeah I'm ready. Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"What would I be having second thoughts about?"

"Having me as Mattie's mother."

"Sweetheart, if I had any doubts about your abilities I wouldn't have asked you." He kissed her. "Now, unless you're not feeling right about this, let's get these papers in."

"No, I feel great about this. I love Mattie like she were my own child."

"So do I and I think we're going to be okay parents."

They went to the proper place and turned in the folder of papers.

"Do you want to go get lunch now or later?" He asked when they were finished.

"Now. I'm hungry again."

"Aren't you always? You and your Marine strength stomach."

"Shut up…" She playfully punched his arm.

"Ah, you fatally wound me! May I have a kiss before I die?"

"Nah, you're not worth it." She grinned.

"No, probably not." He grinned back.

"Now if you throw in lunch, you might be worth it."

"Lunch in exchange for a kiss from you? I'm coming out on top here, Babe." He took her hand as they walked to the Lexus.

**Meanwhile back in DC…**

Rose-Anne and William Allexton had taken Joshua and Mattie ice-skating at the rink in Capitol City Mall. The two adults skated slowly around the rink, while Mattie and Joshua raced due to the abnormally low volume of people there that day.

"Having fun?" Joshua asked, breathing heavily when they came to a stop.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast."

"Want to go get some food?"

"Sure."

Joshua skated out to his parents and told them that he and Mattie were going to the snack bar.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Mattie asked when they sat down after getting their food.

"You." He grinned.

"What else do you want?"

"You with a bow on."

"Okay, I'll tie a bow on myself on Christmas morning."

"Good. That's all I want."

"Don't you want something you can take back to school with you?"

"Sure. Whatever you get or don't get will be fine, I really don't care if I get anything material, as long as I still have my family and you."

"Well I have to get you something. I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't."

"You're already the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Including you."

"Including me."

"Hmm, one."

"I'm the only one you've ever had?"

"Well, yeah. I honestly just never found a girl who was worth calling a girlfriend while we had to be apart. Until you I mean."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One other one. But we were 12, so I don't know if that actually counts."

"I don't think it counts until you're at least 14."

"So we're each other's first. How sweet is that?"

"Do you want to keep on skating, or go shopping?"

"Shopping sounds nice right now, although I forgot to ask Harm for money."

"Don't worry about it. I got some from my relatives for my birthday."

"Yeah, but that's your money. You should use it for yourself."

"To buy what? There isn't really a lot to buy at school."

"True, but you should still keep it. If you want to go shopping with me, wait until the day after Thanksgiving when all the sales are going on."

"Well, we can at least go look around, can't we?"

"Yeah, that's part of shopping. You have to assess the situation before charging in." Mattie smiled.

"This isn't battle Sweetheart. Not yet anyway."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Rabb-Mackenzie-Grace House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**1530 EST**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"I'm ready for a nap. I'm not feeling very good." Mac yawned when they got into the house.

"What's wrong?"

"My throat is feeling sore."

"Why don't you go on upstairs, and I'll be there soon?" He suggested.

"Okay, don't be long."

"I won't." Harm smiled at her.

Mac went upstairs and Harm went into the office and to the desk. He dialed William Allexton's cell phone number.

'_Hello?'_

"William, it's Harm."

'_Did you get the papers taken care of?'_

"Yeah, so you can bring Mattie home whenever you want to."

'_She and Josh are somewhere in the mall shopping, so as soon as we find them we'll be on our way.'_

"Okay. And thanks again for distracting her for awhile."

'_It was no problem. Josh would have just moped around all day if she hadn't been with him.'_

"The same would have happened here."

'_I've spotted them in a store, so we'll be back to the house in about 20 minutes.' _

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."

'_Bye.'_

Harm hung up and went upstairs to he and Mac's bedroom.

"What did you have to do that was more important than me?" Mac opened her eyes when he climbed in the bed.

"I called William to see if they were ready to get rid of Mattie yet."

"Are they?"

"Well they're bringing her home in about 20 minutes. I'm not sure they're tired of her though."

"You act like she's a devil child or something."

"No, just annoying in her own little ways."

"As are you, Sweetheart…"

"You know I could just leave you to nap alone." He teased.

"No you won't." She held on tighter. "I need your warmth."

"I'm just a heat source to you."

"If the shoe fits…"

"I'm seriously leaving! I don't need this abuse."

"No, you're staying. I'm sorry." She laid her head on his chest.

"You're forgiven." He kissed her head, then started stroking her hair.

"I wish life could always be like this."

"Like how?"

"This simple. Just you, Mattie, and me. I wish we didn't have to work everyday and Mattie didn't have so much homework every night."

"That would be nice. But hey, summer is only 6 months away. We'll take a long trip next summer, just the 3 of us. Maybe we'll go to Mom and Frank's house in the Bahamas for a month or so."

"That sounds great."

"And Mattie has spring break in April, so we can take a few days then."

"Yeah, that's true."

"There's always the weekends to make things simple." Harm waited for an answer, but never got one. Mac had fallen asleep on him.

Harm pulled a blanket up around them and closed his eyes.

30 minutes later Mattie came in the room and saw them. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard Harm.

"Mattie," He whispered. "what do you need?"

"We're going out to dinner in awhile. Do you two want to come?"

"Mac isn't feeling very good so I don't think she'll want to go out. Where are you all going?"

"Don Pablos."

"Okay, take $20 extra from my wallet and bring us home some food. You know what we like."

"Okay. See you later."

"Be good."

Mattie turned around and stuck her tongue out, then grinned.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Next morning**

**0230 EST--**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm rolled over, intending to pull Mac closer to him. However he found her space empty.

Seeing the bathroom light off and the bedroom door open, he knew she had gone downstairs.

He got out of the bed and went downstairs, where he saw Mac putting her shoes on.

"Don't tell me you're going out for a run…"

"No." Her voice was thick and raspy. "I'm going to the drug store for some cough medicine."

"No, you're not. I'll go."

"Harm, I'm already dressed."

"But you're sick, and it's freezing out there. It will only take me 15 minutes to be back here." He had already started to go back upstairs to get dressed.

Mac followed.

"Harm you need your sleep. You have two long flights ahead of you."

"I'll be fine. I've flown on less sleep than this." He slipped on some running pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"I'm already dressed. I'll be back in 15." He kissed her forehead.

Mac sighed and took off her shoes, then got into the bed. She pulled a magazine from off her bedside table and turned on a lamp to read.

Harm returned a short time later.

"Here's some Nyquil, Robitussin, Cloreseptic spray, and there's a quart Phish Food ice cream in the freezer with your name on it when you feel like eating it."

"Give me the Robitussin and throat spray, please."

He measured the correct dose of cough syrup for her and handed her the little cup.

She made an awful face after swallowing the medicine.

Harm laughed.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I hate cough syrup. I can't believe people could be so desperate as to get their booze from this crap…"

"The alcohol…I didn't even realize. I'm sorry Mac."

"It's fine. I'm not going to take anymore of this than I need to in order to get well."

"Still, I should have thought about it."

"Don't worry about it. I honestly have no desire to take a drink now. I have you and Mattie to fill my life."

Harm leaned over and kissed her.

"Harm you're going to get sick!"

"Can't think of a better way to share germs." He grinned.

"Get back in this bed with me funny guy. I'm getting cold."

He put the meds on the table, stripped to his boxers, and got into the bed with her.

"Better?"

"Much." She snuggled into his arms.

"Go to sleep." He stroked her back.

"Sing me a song Harm."

"A song?"

"Yeah. Sing me to sleep."

"Okay."

**_I won't talk, I won't breath. I won't move 'til you finally see that you belong with me. You might think I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you. Mmmm. I'm weak, it's true. 'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_. _Do you want me to? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster.  
_**

**_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true_. _So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true.  
_**

_**You don't know what you do every time you walk into the room. I'm afraid to move. I'm weak, it's true. I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me too? Do you even know you've met me?  
**_

**_I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true_. _So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true._**

Harm looked down and saw Mac sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sunday, November 7, 2004**

**Rabb-Mackenzie-Grace House**

**Great Falls, VA**

**0945 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Mattie, Josh and I are leaving in 15 minutes. Come say your goodbyes."

Mattie sleepily came down the stairs, yawning and eyes still half closed.

"Call me when you get back." She put her arms around him.

"I will." He hugged her back.

"I'm going to go see if Mac is awake." Harm said.

He went up to their bedroom and saw, or rather heard, Mac blowing her nose and coughing.

"I guess you're not feeling any better?"

"Take a wild guess." She glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. Josh and I are leaving in about 10 minutes. You and Mattie can mope around together."

"Tell him I would come down and tell him bye myself, but this bed is looking like my home for the day."

Harm placed a hand on her forehead.

"You feel a little warm. I'll have Mattie bring you some breakfast after we leave."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later tonight, and call you when we land in PA, and when I get back into Blacksburg."

"Okay."

He kissed her once again.

"Bye."

"Bye Harm." She said before sneezing.

"Alright, load up and move out." Harm said to Josh when he came back down. "Mattie, I know you're probably going to go back to sleep, but would you take some toast and orange juice to Mac when you go back up? She's still not feeling well."

"Okay."

"And make sure she takes some medicine. Don't just tell her, watch her take it."

"Yes sir." Mattie mock saluted.

"Ha ha. Funny. I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her forehead and went out the door.

"Bye Mattie." Josh said. "Don't cry. I'll see you again in 2 weeks."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. He hugged her one last time. "I love you Mattie."

"I love you too." Mattie cried.

Josh quickly broke away and went out the door before he started crying also.

Mattie busied herself making some toast for her and Mac. She took it upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"Hey, Harm said you still aren't feeling good."

"I'll live. What'd he tell you to bring me for breakfast?"

"Toast and juice." She got into the bed and sat beside Mac.

Mac made a face.  
"There's some Phish Food in the freezer, we should have that since Harm isn't here to lecture us." 

Mattie half smiled.

"You sad about Josh leaving?"

"Yeah. I miss him already."

"It will get easier with time." Mac said, putting an arm around Mattie.

"I hope so. I'm not sure how often I can do this." She laid her head down on Mac's shoulder.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Than that probably means you'll do it as often as you have to."

"Yeah. How do you deal with it when Harm has to go away?"

"I usually bury myself in work to keep my mind off of him. But eventually I have to stop working and that's when I miss being able to have him here with me. "

"Do you get scared when he goes away to fly?"

"When he goes out to do his quals, I do. I don't worry about him when he flies his bi-plane."

"Josh wants to be a submariner, which I guess is safer than flying, but still dangerous. I'll still worry about him with whatever he does."

"I guess that's what we get for falling in love with military men." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, why do they have to be so appealing?"

"It's a law of nature. Women always have to have the man that's hardest to get, and those who have the worst jobs for staying home with us."

"Well Harm knows a lot of about playing hard to get…"

"Yes he does. But so do I."

"You two really need to get married. I want a little brother or sister while I still have time to spend with it."

"Harm hasn't asked me yet."

"He will. I know his plans."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Please tell me it will be soon."

"Yes. And now I've said too much."

"No, you haven't said enough. I hate not knowing about things that involve me."

"I promise you'll like this."

"I hope so. Now why don't we go downstairs and watch a good chick flick over some Phish Food? We can pig out today since we don't have Harm telling us how bad the food we like is for us." Mac got out of the bed.

"Sounds good to me. How about Pearl Harbor?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Harm told me to make sure you took your medicine."

"I will."

"I'm supposed to watch you, to make sure."

"Does he think I'm three years old?" She rolled her eyes, then poured the right dose and swallowed it. "Good?"

"Yes. I'll report to Harm that you were a good girl and took your medicine."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Great Falls**

**1600 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Harm came in the backdoor and walked into the family room. On the couch was Mac and Mattie asleep, wrapped up in a blanket, with a movie playing. A pizza box, chip bags, cookie bags, and ice cream cartons were all over the coffee table. He went over and started cleaning up their mess.

Mac heard the noise and awoke.

"Hey. When did you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Did you two have a party without me?"

"We decided since you weren't here to lecture us, we'd eat junk food all day."

"Are you feeling better?" He placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah. The ice cream helped."

"Glad to hear it." He finished cleaning up. Then came back and sat down on the couch, with Mac leaning back against his chest.

"What movie are we watching?"

"City Of Angels."

"Good movie."

"Mattie put five movies in, then went to sleep half way through Top Gun."

"What movies did you watch?"

"Pearl Harbor, Freaky Friday, A Few Good Men, Top Gun, and City Of Angels."

"Sounds like you all sat on your butts all day long."

"So? We have good excuses. Mattie is a teenager, therefore it's her duty to sit around every weekend. And I don't feel good." She semi-pouted the last part.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"My throat."

"Here?" He kissed her neck.

"I'm beginning to feel better." Mac smiled.

"Oh God, go to your room you two…" Mattie groaned.

"You could go to yours." Harm grinned.

"I'm too comfortable here."

"Than don't complain."

"I'm hungry."

"You and Mac just ate a pizza, two bags of chips, a bag of cookies, and two quarts of ice cream. How can you still be hungry."

"I'm growing for one, and plus that was hours ago that we ate."

"Go eat another snack, and we'll eat dinner later."

"You're just trying to get me to leave so you two can make out…" Mattie grinned.

"So what if we are?"

"You could have just said "Mattie, leave so we can make out like teenagers in a movie theatre." I would have understood."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Have you finished all your homework?"

"No, but I'll do that after I get a snack. It's not going to be too hard."

"Get it finished kid."

"I will." Mattie got up and went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and some milk, and went upstairs to her room.

"I could dim the lights. Better for kissing you know." Harm grinned.

"True."

Instead he simply held her face gently between his hands and kissed her.

"I've been needing to do that all day."

"Did you have fun getting to fly all day?"

"Not really. It's pretty cold up there. I had on two ski masks and my goggles and still froze my butt off."

"Looks like it's still there to me. And as cute as ever." She pinched him.

"Hey now Colonel. Be good." He grinned, then kissed her more.

"You realize you're going to have whatever I have in about 3 days, right?"

"Yeah, but then I'll have Nurse Sarah to get me well again."

"How about you get yourself well? You're a grown man."

"Exactly. A grown _man_. I'm prone to complaining."

"Not my fault."

"I wouldn't be getting sick if you weren't so desirable." He started kissing her neck again.

"Harm you know with our luck Mattie is going to walk in any minute now."

"So? She'll need sex-ed sometime…"

"Why don't we continue this after dinner? Mattie will be on AOL with Josh for God knows how long, so we can sneak outside to the hot tub."

"I like your thinking, Colonel."

"So do I. Now go cook some dinner for the starving women. Please?"

"Yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am." He mock saluted and made his way to the kitchen to concoct something for dinner.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hot tub shelter**

**1800 EST—**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After dinner Mattie said that she was going to go talk to Josh, then go to bed early. That left Harm and Mac the perfect window of opportunity to escape to the hot tub.

"I'm going to go put a swimsuit on." Mac said after she and Harm had finished washing dishes.

"Okay. I'll go start the jets." He replied.

Five minutes later Mac came downstairs and saw that Harm was coming back in.

"It is cold out there…" He shivered. "The tub should be hot by the time I come back down from changing."

"Alright. I need to take some medicine anyway."

"Good, take some. I need you well, Marine."

"And why is that?"

"I have plans…" He grinned before walking upstairs.

She shrugged and went to take her meds.

A few minutes later Harm came downstairs in his trunks.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes. And I'm freezing so can we please get out there?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure. You Marines get defensive…"

"You're not my father, Harm. I am capable of taking medicine without you reminding me and then making sure I did."

"I know. And I'm sorry." He caught her and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want what's best for my two girls."

"I'm sorry for getting mad. Blame it on PMS." She said as they were walking outside to the small heated shelter.

"I always do." He grinned. "God help me if our next kid is a girl…"

"I hope it's a boy." She got in.

"Why?" He got in behind her.

"I like the idea of a Harmon Rabb III running around." She leaned back against him, and he put his arms around her.

"You really want to name our son Harm 3?"

"We could call him Trey for short. Of course, you need to propose before we start making him."

"So that's all it will take? Just a proposal?"

"Theoretically, yes. Practically, no."

"Explain."

"If you were to propose right now, in the position we're currently in, not much would stop me from jumping your bones. Practically speaking though, we did agree to wait until we were married."

"You know, we could start the process tomorrow. I mean the blood tests and license and all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Wait here for a minute, okay? I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss before getting out of the hot tub and jogging into the house. He returned a moment later carrying something in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Open it." He handed it to her.

She took it and realized it was a ring box.

"Harm…?"

"This isn't the way I planned proposing, but it still feels like a good time."

Mac was speechless as she opened the box that revealed a 1-½ carat diamond ring in 14K white gold.

"Harm, it's beautiful."

"It doesn't hold a candle to you."

Mac looked up and saw Harm on one knee in the hot tub.

"Will you marry me Sarah Mackenzie?"

"You really want to marry me?" She said quietly.

"Yes I do. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want you to walk around the house barefoot in the summer while you're pregnant with our child, and blame me for your discomfort. I want you to yell at me when you're in labor and swear I'll never be allowed to touch you again. Then take it back when we see the beautiful baby we created. I want the chance to have the baby boy with my looks and your brains, and the little girl with your looks and my brains."

"Harm, you're rambling."

"Sorry. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. Yes I'll marry you, if you're sure you want me."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He slipped the ring on her wet finger and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you Sarah. I'm sorry it took me so long to say."

"I'm guilty of the same thing. I love you too Harm."

"You know Mattie is going to be mad at me. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen."

"How was it going to happen?"

"I was going to propose on Christmas night."

"Maybe we should go tell her."

"Yeah. But first I'd like to kiss my fiancée again."

They met in a long kiss. When they broke apart Harm grabbed Mac and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth."

"Good. I'm happy too." She smiled. "Now let's go break the news to Mattie so we can get the wrath over with before bed."

Harm pulled a towel out of the warmer and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled out Mac's bathrobe and some big thick slippers out of the warmer.

"When did you put those in there?"

"I have my secrets…" He grinned.

She stepped out of the tub and he put the robe on her, then she slipped her feet into the thick slippers.

"Thank you for this Harm."

"I also turned the blanket on, so we can curl up after we tell Mattie."

"I like the way you think Flyboy."

They hurried inside the house to keep warm. Mattie came downstairs about the time they came in the backdoor.

"Ah, so that's what you rushed back into the house for." Mattie said, pointing to the rings on Mac's finger.

"Yeah….you're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you helped me plan the proposal for Christmas, so I thought you'd be mad that you didn't get to see it happen."

"Nah. But I will be mad if I don't have a baby brother or sister before next Christmas." She grinned, then went back upstairs.

"You heard the girl. She wants a sibling." Mac said.

"We'll take care of that after we're married."

"Why not now?" She took his hand and they walked up the stairs.

"I thought we'd agreed to wait." Harm was confused.

"Never mind what I said. Besides, that was last month. As a woman, I have the right to change my mind as many times as I want to."

"Just don't decide to change your mind tomorrow."

"Harm are you that uncomfortable about having sex with me?" They went into their bedroom.

"No, I just…I guess I got so used to the idea of us waiting until we got married that you surprised me when you said you wanted to forget all that."

"If you don't want to make love, I completely understand."

"It's not that. It's just that it seems like maybe we're going into this for the wrong reasons. I mean, yes I want a child with you. But it seems like Mattie was the one who pushed us into this."

"Yeah, a little."

"I just want things to happen by themselves, and not because a 16 year old girl wants a sibling."

"I agree. So for right now lets just get ready to get into this warm bed."

"You can have the bathroom first. I'll see if there are any good movies on TV." He picked up the remote to the small TV in the room.

"Find anything good?" She asked a moment later when she came out of the bathroom.

"Kate and Leopold is on if you want to watch it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Mac got into the bed, which was already warm thanks to the electric blanket.

Harm came out of the bathroom a minute later in fresh boxers and a t-shirt.

He got into the bed beside Mac and she snuggled up to him.

"You getting warmer?" He asked.

"I'm starting to."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Harm."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

A/N—Here's the ring. I'm not very good at describing rings, because I know nothing about them. But this is the one I want for an engagement ring. I know I have expensive  
tastes...

Zales(dot)com, item number 15548175


	6. Month Six: December

Thank you to who reviewed chapter five.

To see the Rabb-Mackenzie house, so to dreamhomesource(dot)com, and look up house plan number 36470. Number 36470 is so similar to my house it's almost scary. (36470 is smaller, and has a slightly different layout though.)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
****Thursday, December 23, 2004  
****Rabb-Mackenzie House  
****Great Falls, VA  
****1330 EST—  
****zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Hey." Harm said when he came in the backdoor.

"Hey. Did you get all your cases wrapped up?" Mac said from her place at the table. She had been ordered to take an extra week off to get everything ready for the wedding.

"Yep. We're all set for a three week honeymoon."

"Three? I thought we only got two?"

"Not anymore. The Admiral gave us an extra week." Harm smiled.

"And where are we spending this extra week?"

"Ha! Nice try Marine. I'll tell you when we get there."

For the past 2 weeks Mac had been trying to get Harm to tell her where they were going on their honeymoon. The wedding was scheduled for Christmas, so she was anxious to find out what Harm had been planning for them.

"Please tell me! You know how much I hate surprises."

"I know. Alright, I'll compromise. I'll tell you after the ceremony."

"Fine…"

"I want to tell you, but I can't. Besides I want to have someone there to take a picture of your face when I tell you."

"I still hate being surprised…"

"There's another surprise coming today that should make you VERY happy."

"When is it being delivered?"

"It's not exactly a delivery. But it will be here in time for dinner, I hope."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Is Mattie here?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"No. She, Trish, and Frank went to take Grams to see my dress and the ones for the bridesmaids. I think Frank said something about going to get his tux altered a little too."

"So we're here alone?"

"Until Chloe's flight gets in."

"What time is that?"

"1504."

"Good. I have time for the shower I missed this morning."

"You were the one who was being lazy this morning and wouldn't get out of bed."

"I would have if you hadn't been in there. I mean think about it. Would you rather get out into the cold to go to JAG or stay in a warm bed with your beloved?"

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

Mac looked at him.

"Okay, most of the time."

She shot him another look.

"Alright I've been right a few times since you've known me."

"That's better. Now go shower so we can leave on time to get Chloe."

"Join me?"

"Not likely Flyboy. Less than 2 days and I'm all yours. I promise."

Harm and Mac had once again agreed that waiting until after the wedding to make love was the best thing. And since it wasn't at all a long engagement, they both figured they could wait.

"You'll be ALL mine?"

"Every last inch of me."

"I like the sound, and thought, of that." He grinned, then walked upstairs to shower.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
****Reagan National Airport  
****Washington, DC  
****1505 EST—  
****zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Chloe's plane landed about 5 minutes early, so she was waiting for them on in front of the security gates.

"MAC!" She yelled.

"Hey Chloe." She hugged her little 'sister' tightly.

"Oh, hi Harm."

"It's nice to see you too Chloe…" Harm replied with sarcasm.

"I thought you'd be at JAG." She said to Harm.

"Today was just a half day, Chloe." Mac said as they walked to baggage claim.

"Oh. So where's this Mattie you told me about, Mac?"

"She took Harm's parents and grandmother to see the bridesmaids dresses."

"Oh, when do I get my fitting?"

"We're taking you now. Well, I'm taking you. Harm gets to wait in the car so he doesn't sneak a peek at my dress."

"I'm going to drop you two off, then run to the dry cleaners for my dress whites." Harm picked up the suitcase that Chloe pointed out.

"Good. I don't trust you." Chloe said.

"And why not?"

"You're a thief. That's why."

"Why is Harm a thief?" Mac asked.

"He stole you from Mic, then stole you from that Clayton Webb guy."

"Chloe, he didn't 'steal' me from Mic or Clay. I didn't love either of them."

"And you think you love Harm?"

"I _know_ I love him."

"And how do you know he loves you? How do you know he's not just using you?"

"Because I know Harm. He's been my partner for 9 years and my best friend for most of that time. Why are you all of a sudden so against me marrying Harm?"

"Can we skip the fitting for right now? I just want to go rest for awhile."

"Okay, we can do it tonight."

Harm had been standing by, being quiet during Chloe's little 'negativity-fest'. He hadn't remembered Chloe this way. Last time he had seen her she was a happy, precocious little 12 year old.

The ride back to Great Falls was made in almost complete silence with Chloe sulking in the backseat. Harm placed a quick call to Frank to let him know they wouldn't be coming for the fitting then and that he could bring everyone home.

They pulled in the driveway, Harm went to get Chloe's suitcase and she declared "I can carry it myself." with a long glare at Harm. Harm shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around Mac's waist as they made their way into the house.

After Chloe took her bags upstairs to the room she would share with Mattie they gathered in the family room where everyone else was seated talking and waiting to meet Chloe.

"Chloe, these are Harm's parents Trish and Frank Burnett. This is Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother. And over there is our daughter, Mattie Grace-Rabb."

"You mean Harm's daughter, right?"

"No. Our daughter. Harm and I both adopted Mattie."

"Great! Now you can't even get out of it!" Chloe yelled, then ran upstairs.

"I'll go talk to her." Mac said.

"I'll come too. It's me she seems to be mad at." Harm added.

Mac knocked on the door to Mattie's bedroom.

"Chloe, can we come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Chloe, what if just I come in?" Mac said.

"Okay."

"I'll see if I can figure out what's wrong." Mac told Harm. "Thank you for trying though."

"Find out why she all of a sudden hates me so much." Harm said.

"I'll try." She kissed him, than opened the door.

Harm sighed, than went back down to the family room with the others.

"Nice girl…" Mattie said sarcastically.

"She used to be. Last time I saw her she was 12 and happy. Now she's 16 and angry."

"Did she let Mac in?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, only because I didn't come in." He sighed.

An hour later Harm went up to see if Mac was still in with Chloe. He found her lying across their bed, staring out the window.

"Hey, did you find out what's wrong?"

"No, but I think she's still hoping that her dad and I will fall in love and get married. Despite my telling her over and over that it won't happen, and that I'm in love with you." She rolled over to face Harm, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She won't try to ruin the wedding will she?"

"I hope not. She's just so different from the last time I saw her. At my and Mic's wedding she was so happy to see me getting married, and now she's not. Even though I'm marrying the right person this time."

"Maybe she'll see that you're making the right decision this time over the time that she's here."

"Yeah."

Harm looked out the window and noticed someone special walking up to the front door.

"Hey, it looks like your surprise is here." He said, just as the doorbell rang.

Five seconds later Mattie ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"Hey, someone is at the door wanting you." She said to Mac.

She slowly got up and walked out of the room.

Harm and Mattie followed behind, grinning at one another.

Mac came down the stairs slowly, thinking the surprise was a package or something. She looked up when she got to the last step and saw none other than her Uncle Matt standing in the living room.

Her face lit up and she ran into his waiting arms.

"Uncle Matt!"

"Hey Sarah."

"How did you get here? When did you get here? Why aren't you in Leavenworth?"

"I flew in, about an hour ago, and your boyfriend there arranged it." Matt smiled.

Mac let go of her uncle and ran over to Harm, launching herself into his arms.

"I love you so much Harm!"

"I love you too Sarah. Merry Christmas."

Mac kissed him long and hard.

"Thank you Harm."

"You're welcome. Let's go do more introductions."

"Okay."

The four of them walked into the family room.

"Mom, Frank, Grams, this is Mac's uncle."

"I'm Matt O'Hara."

"Sir, this is my family. My parents, Trish and Frank Burnett, and my grandmother, Sarah Rabb."

"It's nice to meet you all." Matt said. "Now who's this lovely young lady standing beside Harm?"

"This is Mattie, your new grandniece, Uncle Matt." Mac supplied.

"I heard how you got into Leavenworth. That was soo cool!" Mattie grinned.

"Well, I'm happy someone thinks so. Just don't do it yourself."

"I won't. Besides, I'm going to be an aviator like Dad."

Chloe walked into the room.

"Mattie. Your cell phone was ringing so I answered it. Some guy named Joshua wants you."

"Thanks…" Mattie took the phone. "Hey J, what's up?"

'_Not much. My flight got delayed, so I'll be about 30 minutes late tonight. My parents will be there on time though.'_

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight."

"_Okay. Love you."_

"I love you too." Mattie hung up and saw everyone staring at her. "What? It was just a phone call."

"We didn't say a word." Harm said.

"Josh said his flight was delayed by 30 minutes, so he'll be late. His parents will be here on time though."

"Okay." Mac said.

"As much as I love all this family togetherness crap, I think I'll leave."

"Stop." This came from Uncle Matt.

"Yeah?"

"The correct answer is 'Yes Sir?' Now what's your name?"

"Chloe Madison, _sir._" She said with sarcasm.

"And you are?"

"Mac's little sister. Who are you?"

"Chloe this is my Uncle Matt."

"You're the one who ripped off the Declaration of Independence, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Smooth move."

"Chloe, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mac asked, not waiting for an answer before pushing Chloe in the kitchen. "Chloe, what is wrong with you? First you're rude to Harm, then my daughter, now my uncle."

"You want me to go home?"

"If your attitude toward my family doesn't change, yes." Mac said calmly.

Chloe's face fell.

"Do you really want me to go?"

"No, but I will put you on a plane if you don't start being a little nicer. As much as you seem to hate it, I'm going to marry Harm. And even if you don't like the idea, Mattie is my daughter now. Nothing is going to change these two things. Being rude to my uncle will do nothing except earn you a plane ticket."

"I just never gave up hope that you would fall in love with my dad…"

"Honey, that won't happen. First reason being I love Harm and Mattie, more than anything. Plus your dad is enlisted and I'm an officer, so it would be against the rules."

"No chance?"

"None."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be civil now?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you." She hugged Chloe. "Now go apologize to everyone for being rude."

"Okay."

Chloe walked out into the family room.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to everyone. Especially you Harm."

"You're forgiven." Harm said, wrapping Chloe is a hug.

Mac was happy to see everyone getting along better, now that she had straightened Chloe out. She quietly went back upstairs to take a nap before the Allexton's got there with dinner. They had told her since she was providing the house for the Christmas Eve-Eve get together, that they would bring all the food needed.

She climbed into the bed and yawned. Planning a wedding in a month was harder than she expected. Even though Trish had flown in two weeks earlier to help her plan, she was still exhausted from the daily phone calls to florists, caterers, and the Academy chapel and O-Club. Not to mention the dress fittings she had a few times a week, or at least it seemed like.

"Hey, you left us." Mattie said, coming into the room.

"Yeah, well, I did my job for the day. I once again saved the world and kept it from destroying itself. Now, it's naptime." She smiled.

"Well, Grandma and Dad are taking Chloe to get her fitting. Dad said something about going to the dry cleaners." She lay down beside Mac. "Grams is napping in the basement on the couch, even though I told her to take one of the extra bedrooms she insisted that Chloe or your Uncle move into one of them. And I think Grandpa and Uncle Matt are going with Dad, Grandma, and Chloe."

"I wonder if Uncle Matt has his uniform…? Have they left yet?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Will you ask Harm to come here for a moment?"

"Sure."

Harm walked in a minute later.

"Hey, Mattie said you wanted me." He sat down on the bed beside her.

"In more ways than one Flyboy." She grinned. "But we'll get to that in a few days. Is Uncle Matt going with you all?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Can you find out if he has his dress uniform? If he doesn't I know it's too late to get one and have it altered, but I'm just curious."

"I'll ask him." Harm bent down and kissed her. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No, but feel free." She grinned at him.

He grinned.

"I love you Sarah. More than anything."

"I love you too, Harm."

They came together for a kiss.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm planning a nap before the Allexton's get here."

"Good. You need one. Well, we'll be back in awhile. I'm taking everyone except Grams and Mattie, and I know Grams is napping too. Mattie is doing something in her room."

"Tell Grams to move into a bedroom later tonight. Mattie and Chloe can move to the basement."

"I have a better plan. I'll have Mom and Frank move into the pool house, so Grams won't feel like she's putting anyone out."

"Good idea. I knew there was some reason I'm marrying you."

"You means besides my striking good looks, charm, and personality?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess you have some charm…"

"Ha ha." He wasn't laughing. "See if I buy you the puppy you and Mattie want anytime soon…"

"You're going to get me a puppy?" She sat up in the bed.

"I was going to. Now I'm not so sure."

"Please?" She threw her arms around him.

"I was just kidding. Yes, I'll get you and Mattie a puppy when we get back." He returned the hug. "I need to get going if we're going to get to the store for Chloe's fitting. We shouldn't be more than an hour and a half, but I'll call if we're late."

"Okay." She kissed him.

He pulled the blankets up around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
****Great Falls  
****2240 EST—  
****zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

The night had gone splendidly. William and Rose-Anne Allexton came at 1900 with enough food to feed the small army that was going to gather. All in all, there were 14 people at the house.

The after dinner converstion was mostly about Harm and Mac's upcoming wedding. It was to be held at the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis, and the reception at at the O-Club.

Everything was going as planned, including the dresses which were finished except for a small alteration on Chloe's.

Harm, Mac, Trish, Frank, Grams, Uncle Matt, William, Rose-Anne, and Matt Allexton wee all sitting in the living room chatting. All of the younger people, which included Mattie, Joshua, Chloe, and Grace and Taylor Allexton, had gone downstairs to watch a movie while the 'old people talked about boring stuff', as Mattie had put it.

"So, Rabb, where are you and my Sarah going on your honeymoon?"

"It's a secret. All I'm telling anyone is that we'll be gone for 3 weeks, during which you won't hear a word from us."

"Harmon, you told us 2 weeks!" Exclaimed Trish. "Frank and I both need to be back in La Jolla on the 17th."

"It's okay. I'll still be here." Uncle Matt said.

"Uncle Matt, aren't you just on a weekend pass from Leavenworth?"

"No, your Commander there talked the parole board into letting me out 2 months early. Although my new job as an advisor on Capitol Hill doesn't start until March 7, so that gives me time to find a place to live and get settled."

"So you're here for good?"

"As long as I don't steal the Declaration of Independence again..." He smiled.

"Harm can I talk to you in the family room?"

"Sure." He said nervously.

They got up from their place beside each other on the loveseat and went into the family room.

"I thought you'd be ha..." Was all he got out before she jumped onto him and started to kiss him like he'd never been kissed.

"I am happy." She said when they parted. He was still holding her by her waist.

"Wow..." He said, in response to the kiss he'd just been given.

"Consider that a preview." She winked.

He grinned.

"Thank you for getting Uncle Matt here in time for the wedding. It was a wonderful Christmas/Wedding gift."

"Oh, that's not your Christmas or wedding present."

"Are you serious? You actually got me something else?"

"Several something-else's, actually."

"You're too much, Harmon Rabb Jr."

"I know." He grinned again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Mattie, Joshua, Grace, Taylor, and Chloe came up from the basement.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Mattie asked.

"Harm's parents are moving out to the pool house, Grams and Uncle Matt each have a guestroom, and you and Chloe will be sharing your room."

"Okay. Well, Josh, Grace, and Taylor are leaving, so I'm going up to bed."

"More snow is in the forecast, so if we get the right amount you, Chloe, and I can go sledding or something tomorrow." Joshua said to Mattie.

"Yes! I love sledding!" Chloe said.

"There's a big hill behind our house that perfect for it."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow when we wake up."

"So I can expect the call at 1200-1300?"

"Most likely." Mattie grinned.

He smiled back.

"Goodnight Colonel. And It was a pleasure meeting you Chloe. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Mac smiled, then went to find Harm.

"You don't mind if I take a quick shower before bed, do you Mattie?"

"No, go ahead. The second door on the right is my bathroom, in case you didn't find it before."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Chloe went upstairs and Joshua and Mattie said their goodbyes.

"Chloe seems nice." Joshua said.

"You met her after Mac gave her a lecture. Before she was being a brat."

"Oh... Would've sucked to have been you tonight then." He grinned.

"You have no idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll probably come over even if we don't go sledding. I think I have a good idea about what Grandpa got me for Christmas..."

"And what's that?"

"A car. But I'm not sure."

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"He said something for me was being brought tomorrow, so we'll see. Goodnight."

"'Night." He gave her a long hug, then kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mattie said just as Harm and Mac came into the family room.

"Joshua, how old are you again?"

"16 Sir. I'll be 17 in May."

"Mmm. Do you really think you should be falling in love at your age?"

"Harm!" Mac hit him in the arm, hard.

"Oww! What?"

"Leave them alone. They're just kids."

"Exactly! You should be married before you tell someone you love them..." He said, then thinking it sounded better in his head.

Mac gave him a strange look.

"Way to follow your own guidelines..." Mattie said, rolling her eyes.

"That's different. I'm older."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"And I'm going home." Joshua said. "Goodnight Sir, Ma'am." He went into the living room to tell his parents he was leaving.

They were getting their own coats on, so after saying goodbye to Harm and Mac and their families, they left too.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Grams said.

"Okay, well there's been a slight change in arrangements." Harm said. "Mom and Frank, I hope you don't mind but we moved you to the pool house. Don't worry, I turned the heat on earlier, so it's warm. Mattie and Chloe are sharing Mattie's room, so Grams and Colonel O'Hara you get the remaining two rooms."

"And where will you be sleeping, Rabb?"

"In our bed, where I always do..." He said, confused by the questioning.

"Our bed?" He crossed his arms and got closer to Harm. Inside he was amused by the scared look on Harm's face, but on the outside he was staring him down.

"Yes Sir."

"Just how long has this sleeping arrangement been going on?"

"Since October, Sir."

"And I trust nothing 'questionable' has been going on. Am I correct is this assumption?"

"You are Sir."

"Good. Now if you will show me which room I can sleep in, I'll leave you alone."

"Uh, Mac..."

"Come on Uncle Matt. You're scaring my fiance."

"I was just talking to him..." Uncle Matt laughed as they went up the stairs. Grams followed them up, going to her own room.

"Uh huh."

Harm signed a breath of relief.

"The pool house is unlocked, so go out whenever you want to."

"Thank you Sweetheart. Goodnight." Trish kissed her son's cheek before she and Frank put their coats on in order to walk out to the pool house.

Harm went upstairs to the master bedroom and began getting ready for bed. Mac came in a few minutes later.

"I was beginning to think I should sleep on the couch in the basement..."

"Don't worry about Uncle Matt. He's just testing you."

"Doesn't he know that you've already done that?"

"He knows, but he had to find out for himself that you're good enough for me."

"And am I? According to him."

"No, but no one is according to Uncle Matt. You have to remember that he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. So he feels the need to protect me from things I don't need protecting from. Such as you."

"Does he think I'll hurt you or something? You know that I would never do that."

"I know." She kissed him. "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"But you're not just any woman, you're THE woman." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "So are we doing the whole 'Groom can't see the bride for 24 hours before the wedding' thing, or do I get to kidnap you tomorrow evening for one last date?"

"I hope it's not our last date. And yes, you can kidnap me. Not seeing you after 2000 tomorrow would kill me. Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Good, because I have something special planned."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow when we leave the house."

"You suck..." Mac said, using Mattie's favorite phrase.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow night."

"Okay." She yawned.

"Let's go to bed." He got into their bed, then lifted the covers for her to join him.

She got in beside him, and he pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Sarah." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"How long do you think that we'll be able to keep Mattie's present from her tomorrow?"

"Not long."

"You do realize that she's going to love my parents more than us now, right?"

"That's what I figured." Mac smiled.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
****Friday, December 24, 2004  
****Rabb-Mackenzie House  
****Great Falls, VA  
****0945 EST--  
****zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Mattie slowly crept into Harm and Mac's room. She went over to the bed and put her elbows on Harm's side and just stared, knowing he would wake up if she stared long enough.

"What do you want Mattie?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"We want you two to get up."

"Who is we?"

"Everyone else. We're all up."

"Well, Mac and I aren't..."

"Obviously."

"We were up late."

"Ooh, R rating..."

"Oh believe me, if we had been doing that you would have heard us."

"Eww, that's nasty." Mattie wrinkled her nose.

"You brought it up."

"Well get up soon. Grandpa said he has a present for me."

"I already know what it is. Mac and I helped him pick it out."

"Is it big?"

"Hmm, no not really."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"You don't have to wait for us. Frank can give it to you whenever he wants."

"Okay." She walked out of the room.

"What did Mattie want?" Mac asked as she snuggled closer to Harm.

"To know when we were getting up so she could get her present."

"Maybe we should go on and get up, because when she screams she'll wake us back up anyway."

"We don't have to go back to sleep. I'm happy to just lay here and hold you."

"It is a lot warmer under here."

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

He pulled her on top of him and started rubbing her back.

"Is that better?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you Sarah." He kissed her head.

"I love you too Harm."

"I can't believe that in 24 hours we'll be getting ready for our wedding. I never thought I could be this happy."

"I never thought you'd ask me to marry you..."

"That was a mistake on my part. I shouldn't have waited so long."

"You can't change it now. I'm just happy you finally did admit how you feel."

They heard a scream from downstairs and smiled at each other. No more than 10 seconds later Mattie ran up the stairs and into their room, jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around them both.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! That is the best present ever!"

"We're happy you like it Sweetheart." Mac smiled.

"It's perfect."

Frank had bought Mattie a new car for Christmas, which was being celebrated a day early on account of the wedding on Christmas day.

"Did you thank your grandpa?" Harm asked. "He's the one who got it for you."

"Yes, but I'm going to to thank him again. I love it!"

She ran out of the room and back downstairs.

"Maybe we should get up. You'll need to set some ground rules before she goes out to see Joshua." Mac suggested.

"Definitely. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in her room getting dressed now."

"I think she's probably hugging Frank right about now."

"Probably. Speaking of, we should go thank him again." Harm said. "Since he wouldn't let us give him any money toward the car."

"I think he was trying to find a way to connect with Mattie. Admit it, you weren't exactly the ideal child when you were Mattie's age."

"No, I wasn't. When I was 16 Frank was beginning to aquire the money he has now, but I still refused his offer to buy me a used car. I wanted to buy it myself."

"Normally I would say that Mattie should have bought her own, but with all her after school activities I don't think she could handle a job."

"It'll be nice for her to have her own car when we have more children."

"When do you plan to work on these children?"

"Hmm, tomorrow night if at all possible."

"It's very possible Flyboy." She laid her head on his chest.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on where we are tomorrow night."

"I don't know about you, but I'd planned to be somewhere alone with you. Even if that means squeezing into a airplane restroom..."

"Ooh, kinky." Harm grinned. "Looking to join the mile high club?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

He laughed at her.

"Come on. I'll fix some pancakes for breakfast."

"You go start them, and I'll go talk to Mattie about the rules."

"Okay." Mac got out of the bed. She padded across the room in her fleece footed pajamas.

"I can't get over those PJ's." Harm laughed.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, you just look so cute in them. Wait until JAG hears about the Marine Lt. Colonel in footed PJ's with little cows all over them."

"Wait until JAG hears about the Marine Lt. Colonel who murdered her would be husband..."

"Aww, I was just kidding. What you wear to bed is no one's business but our own."

"Right." She left the room and Harm got out of bed and slipped a t-shirt on before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He went down to the garage where Mattie was checking out her new car. An '05 Chrysler Crossfire SRT6 Roadster in Sapphire Silver Blue.

"So I guess you like the car, Mattie?"

"I love it! Thank you Daddy!"

"Mac and I only helped pick the color. Your grandpa did the rest."

"I know, but thank you for letting him get me one. I know you probably came out here to tell me some ground rules, so fire away."

"We don't have many, so don't worry. First of all, always tell Mac or I when you're going out. Second, no one under 16 can ride with you, just because of liability. Third, don't wreck! Forth, have fun."

"So, can Chloe and I go to Josh's in awhile?"

"I don't know yet. It depends on how icy the roads are. If they're too icy, I'll drive you in the Lexus."

"Okay."

"Mac is fixing some pancakes if you're hungry."

"IF I'm hungry? Of course I am."

Harm grinned.

"You go get dressed and after breakfast I'll check the roads."

"Alright." They went back into the house. Mattie headed upstairs, while Harm went into the kitchen where Mac was mixing pancake batter. He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the counter.

She turned around.  
"Can I help you Commander?"

"Yes, you can. You can say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't get my good morning kiss..."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then." She wrapped her arms around his middle and brought her lips up to his.

Her Uncle Matt walked in, took one look, and yelled out.

"Attention!"

"Go away Uncle Matt. We're busy." Mac mumbled against Harm's lips.

"Can't you two wait another 24 hours to do that?"

"No." This came from Harm.

"We're practicing." Mac said.

"Go 'practice' some place else."

Mac broke away fully.  
"I was in the middle of making pancakes before I got distracted."

"Then please continue. I for one am hungry."

"Yes Sir." Mac mock saluted her uncle.

"I'm going to go check the weather reports and see about the road conditions." Harm said, giving Mac one last kiss.

"Okay. These will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"I'll tell Mattie." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Rabb is a good man for you." Uncle Matt said to Mac.

"I know he is. I've known for 8 years now."

"It's too bad you two didn't do something about it earlier. I could have some grandnieces or nephews by now..."

"You know, you and Trish should get together. You both want us to start reproducing."

"Well you're not getting younger, Darling." He laughed. "I've seen you two with Mattie and I can tell that you love her."

"Yeah, we do. And I do want more kids, it's just a matter of when exactly."

"Sarah, I was serious about you not getting younger. You're by no means old, but that doesn't mean you have a lot more years to have a child. Just don't wait too long."

"We won't."

Harm and Mattie came into the kitchen followed by Grams.

"Are the pancakes ready?" Mattie asked.

"Almost." Mac answered.

"It looks like the roads are clear enough Mattie. You and Chloe can go to Josh's after a while."

"Okay. Thank you Daddy."

Trish and Frank came back into the house, fully dressed instead of just in pajamas.

"Well, since Mattie and Chloe are going to Josh's, do you all want to go out to Annapolis to check on everything?" Harm asked of the adults gathered in the kitchen.

"Sound's good to us." Frank said, with Trish nodding her head. "I haven't seen Annapolis since you graduated."

"Same with me Harmon." Grams said.

"If everyone else is going, I might as well too." Uncle Matt added.

"Alright. How about we leave at about 1140?"

"We'll be ready." Matt and Grams both said.

"Here are a few pancakes." Mac said, putting a plate with half a dozen panckes on it on the table. "More will be ready in a minute."

Everyone except Mac took one pancake.

"Hey Mattie, where's Chloe?"

"Still sleeping I think."

"I'll go up and wake her." Mac said. "Keep an eye on the pancakes, Harm."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled.

Mac went upstairs to wake up Chloe and tell her breakfast was ready.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I know it ends oddly. But I was blockedabout what to write. **


End file.
